Changed for the better?
by Sammichbatch
Summary: April Rhodes is back in Lima, but her life takes an unexpected twist when she literally runs in to Shelby Corcoran
1. Chapter 1

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment One: Initial meeting.

April Rhodes was a bubbly, blonde, Broadway babe. She moved to New York for the second time to pursue her dreams of stardom on the stage, but was now back in Lima Ohio whilst taking a break from her own production of The Wiz. Lima was her home, as some would say, a home away from home, because for the time being New York was her home.  
The blonde zoomed down the highway in her BMW, receiving disapproving looks from people that she passed. She was wearing tight white short shorts, and a tight black tank top, while her loose long blonde curls were rested against her shoulders. Once arriving directly in Lima, she decided a walk to the park was necessary to get some fresh air. She skipped happily through the streets, and into the park ground. Much to her surprise, this careless blonde accidently ran into a stern brunette, sending her tiny frame flying. "OUCHIES!" She screeched, hitting the ground. She looked up in disbelief. Why in the Sam heck had she done that? "I'm so sorry!" she repeated profusely.

Shelby Corcoran was a generally stern, all business kind of woman. She had settled back in to Lima, Ohio, five years ago after failing to make it as an actress on Broadway. She had recently walked away from one daughter, and adopted another, bought a house, and adopted a baby beagle to complete her life. Or so she thought it was complete.  
Beth was at her babysitters so the tall brunette decided to take a walk to the local park to check out the scenery. Dressed in loose jeans and a tank top, the woman was feeling good about herself. In her own little world, humming to herself, Shelby didn't realise the smaller blonde woman heading her direction, and ran straight into her. Shelby was not the smallest of woman, so the impact only sent her back a little bit, which is more than she can say for the blonde woman now on the ground. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there! I was in my own little world". After rambling on briefly, Shelby stretched out her arm, offering the blonde woman some help to get off the ground. "I really am sorry" she repeated, smiling wryly as she helped the woman to her feet.

With her Broadway dreams coming true, April thought she had it all. The only thing that was missing was love. Something that April didn't have a lot of. But that was the least of her worries. Generally the petite blonde embraced being small, but sometimes she hated it; because with being small often came accidently getting knocked to the ground, as was evident in this situation. April honestly hadn't been looking at all, and she probably should've been, but April wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Looking up, April was surprised when the brunette offered in helping her up; most people would scoff at the tiny twain and walk away. She smiled gratefully and took the woman's arm, standing to her feet. "Totally my fault" She said, her blue eyes looking up into the woman's brown ones.

Shelby was usually the woman to be paying attention to what she was doing, but today was her day to relax and have no responsibilities. So she embraced this, something she might not do again for quite some time. "How about we both take responsibility" she smiled her award winning smile, "that way we can both stop apologizing". She took a moment to look in to the petite blonde girl's beautiful blue eyes, the rest of the world disappearing for that moment. "Whoa" she sighed, unaware that it came out loud. "I'm Shelby" She introduced herself, holding her hand out again, expecting the woman to respond in a similar fashion.

April was the complete opposite of Shelby; she was careless, obnoxious, and pushy, but she didn't like showing that to people she didn't know. "Sounds good t'me." She said softly. It was then that April blushed for a moment, before shaking her head and taking her petite hand in the brunette's. "I'm April." She said, a huge cheeky grin spreading across her face as she shook Shelby's hand.

Shelby generally disliked people upon meeting them, at least until they proved themselves worthy of her time. For some strange reason, she felt different about this woman.  
"April," the brunette repeated, smiling and taking her hand back. She stood there watching the blonde for a moment, before regaining some self control. "Anyway, I- I must be going" she stated, "sorry once more". April was surprised the woman bothered introducing herself. Usually in situations like that, people walk away, or scoff or something mean. The blonde nodded, with a smile. "Same to you.." She said, biting her lip as she watched the brunette intently.

Shelby couldn't help but wonder what was different about April. She wasn't used to feeling 'connected' to someone she just met. After taking a few steps, the tall, stern woman turned around, raising her hand, "uh, April? I wouldn't usually do this, ever, but would you like to join me for coffee?" She asked, surprising herself. April had never felt like that before, this woman; she seemed to be different, grounded, and it got April thinking about why she hadn't said anything sooner. Another opportunity arose when she heard Shelby speak once more. Averting her eyes back up to the brunette's she nodded. "I'd love to". Truth was that Shelby had no idea what she was doing. This was uncharted territory for her; as in, liking someone upon their initial meeting. She tried to keep it cool. "Lovely" she smiled, almost too excitedly, "no where too exciting, just in to town somewhere". She walked back towards April and they start towards town.

April had always wondered what it would be like to have the family, the house, and the kids, but somehow she didn't seem to get as much luck as other people, mainly because the men she slept with were drunk and always got her name wrong in the morning. April was obviously regularly offended because she thought she looked like an April, not a 'Marissa'. Smiling hugely, she walked beside Shelby, her nails playing with the end of her blonde hair. Shelby fought the urge to watch the blonde woman beside her as she walked. She pulled her tank top down, covering her lower stomach, and then stuck her hands in her jeans pockets, focusing forward.  
"Are you a local?" Shelby asked, making light conversation, "I don't recall ever seeing you around before". April folded her arms over her chest, elbows in her hands as she hugged herself and walked. "Been here my whole life" She remarked, looking over at Shelby, "How about you?" Shelby kept her focus forward, occasionally looking at April and smiling.  
"I started here, then moved to New York.. Then moved back" She replied, not making eye contact, "been here for the last five years though... What do you do with your days?"

"New York?" April's eye brightened. "Why, I'm a Big Apple girl myself!" FINALLY! Somebody that she could relate to. Realizing she got a little too excited, she shifted her eyes back down onto the ground, kicking a few small stones. Shelby lifted her head, surprised at the small blonde's sudden outburst. She smiled and nodded her head, "yes, New York. I moved there when I was about 19, under strange circumstances. Didn't quite work out" She explained briefly, "so you're a fan of New York I gather?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Two: Somehow I've fallen under your spell.

Shelby kept her head down most the way until they reached a small quiet coffee shop and ordered their drinks, taking a seat in a booth facing each other. Shelby couldn't help but notice how amazing this woman's eyes were; so blue and mesmerizing.

April nodded her head vigorously. "Yup! Broadway, sugar" She said, with a huge smile. Once they were inside the coffee shop, April looked out the window. "So, what do ya'll do for a living?" She asked, making the conversation now. April's big blue eyes locked with Shelby's green ones, they seemed milky, and sweet, instead of hard like others she had seen.

Shelby liked that April was a Broadway fan. Meant the two had something to fall back on if things got awkward, but so far things seemed to be going well. Shelby actually felt comfortable talking to this woman she had just met. She was embracing it, as it rarely happened. "I coached Carmel High's Glee club, Vocal Adrenaline, for the last 5 years. Only recently walking away from that job" she smiled, feeling safe about sharing some of her life. She felt herself drift her eyes back to April's, locking them on the blue eyes looking back at her. They were cute, but gave off the look of being misunderstood and misguided. "How about you?" she questioned, wanting to know more about this unusually attractive blonde woman.

April listened intently to the woman, never feeling so comfortable around someone like she was now. It could possibly be because the two shared Broadway in common, and April respected a woman who knew her Broadway. But even April couldn't put her finger on exactly why she was so curious about this woman. "Ya'll coach Glee Club?" She asked in a surprised tone. A Glee Club coach? The woman had April's respect already! Anybody who coached Glee club knew what they were doing! "Well, I've recently starred on Broadway" April started, looking at Shelby with a small smile on her glossed lips. She wasn't really used to being 'sober social' and making conversation. As her eyes fell onto Shelby's she sensed stability for some reason.

Shelby couldn't help but smile at April's reactions. She was like an excited puppy. She watched her eyes occasionally light up at what was being said between the two. These eyes gave her a sense of security, a sense of purpose. Shelby nodded, "I led them to five consecutive Regional Championships, and even a National" she explained, realising it probably came out slightly 'up-herself'. She raised her eyebrow, smiling, "really? That is fantastic! May I ask what you were doing?"

April rested her chin on her hand as her elbows were propped up on the table. She was being her normal bubbly self which seemed to win a lot of people over. And, April did like being herself. "NO WAY!" She exclaimed, before realizing she may have said it too loud, and then clamped her hand to her mouth, before releasing it and smiling widely. "I've been playing Glinda the good witch, in The Wiz!"

Shelby couldn't help but notice how cute the blonde sitting across from her looked with her chin on her hands, smiling widely. Shelby relaxed her shoulders a bit, not feeling like she was being judged or criticized in any way. She let her defences down, something completely new to her. Was she really letting this blonde woman in to her life? Without anything so much as a harsh warning? The brunette's eyes lit up upon hearing what April had been working in. The Wiz, something she always had a soft spot for. Well, anything connected to The Wizard of Oz, really. "That sounds like amazing fun!" she exclaimed, realising that she was enthralled in this woman more and more, "I'm sorry I didn't get to New York to see that!"

It was like April was awakened to something completely new and different. Never in her life had she been attracted to a woman before, but was this really happening? Even if it was, April couldn't believe it, but she liked it, a lot. Batting her thick black eyelashes over her blue eyes, she nodded with a smile. "It is fun! But it's ALOT of work" She said, sighing. Working on Broadway wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She had pictured going onto the stage, and doing her thing, but she didn't know she was going to have to leave her home for weeks and practice and rehearse until her feet practically bled. Sighing, she continued to gaze into Shelby's eyes as she admired the nice frame worked face the brunette had. "It's not all it's cracked up t'be." She said, truthfully, surprising herself as she said it.

Shelby had been with women before. Mainly back in her early 20's, but this woman was different. Shelby of course had also been with men, but they just didn't do it for her. Reality was, she had been alone for quite some time. She felt all sorts of emotion watching the blonde bat her eyelashes. Shelby truly was attracted to this woman. The way her curls sat perfectly, her radiant smile, beautiful eyes, cute little nose, bubbly personality, unusually attractive accent; basically everything about her. Shelby nodded in agreement and admiration, "I understand, really I do. That is part of the reason I left New York" she admitted, "But I really admire you for sticking with it and doing something". She smiled widely, her eyes locked on the blue ones looking back at her. She occasionally looked out the window, but really just wanted to watch the woman across from her.

April slept around, A LOT. She didn't necessarily sleep with 'everyone' and she -herself- had never been with a woman before, but she couldn't deny the fact that she had thought about it before. The woman sitting across the table seemed to be everything that April was looking for, just in a woman package. She had the beautiful frame work of the face, the body, and the way she smiled made the room light up. "Why.. Thank ya.." She said, feeling a shade of red crossing her cheek bones. She was blushing? Flashing one of her pageant perfected smiles, she watched as the brunette looked out the window, but her eyes were always ready for when Shelby looked back at her. She ran her hair through her hair, her way of brushing it out of her face, and out of the way of her eyes.

The more time Shelby spent with this woman, the more she couldn't help thinking that she wanted to be part of her life; she wanted this woman to be a part of her own life. But there was something haunting her, something like all the secrets of her past. To the outside world she may seem like she had it together, but she really didn't. She had two daughters, no job, no hobby, and wasn't really the best with relationships. She held off telling any of this to the blonde woman, she didn't want to scare her off. Shelby noticed April blushing slightly. She lowered her head, looking to the table slightly smirking. Could this woman possibly be attracted to her as well? Could the feeling be mutual? Shelby sat up straight, realising she didn't know if this woman was already in a relationship, or had kids, or any of that. Maybe what she thought was mutual, was just the hope that it was. "So are you back in Lima for good, or will you be heading back to New York in the near future?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

After taking off after High School, and being on the road most of her life, April had seen things; things that not everybody needed or wanted to see, and having failed Broadway once, she was determined to make it work again. But, this woman that was sitting in front of her was making her second guess everything. Shelby seemed to have the whole package, the stable life. The life April dreamed of, even as a little girl. She blushed even harder when she noticed, that Shelby had noticed. "I think I might be back in Lima for good, nothin' goin' on in New York." She said, rhetorically as she continued to twirl her hair around on her finger. What was this woman thinking when she spoke to her? That she was just another girl? That they would be friends? Was it strange that maybe April wanted more? More importantly why was she suddenly asking herself so many questions!

Hearing that April was back in Lima for good, gave Shelby a further sense of hope. This hope overruled the thoughts of the woman already having a life with someone else. Shelby was keeping a close eye on the time; she had to pick Beth up shortly, but didn't know how to tell the blonde woman. She didn't dwell on the thought too long though. "Staying in Lima after New York... a bit of a downgrade" Shelby chuckled, knowing exactly what it was like. She blushed lightly herself, "but always a welcome change. Have you got somewhere here to settle down in?" She wanted to know more, but she wanted to keep conversation casual. She really didn't want to embarrass herself, especially if what she was feeling was not mutual.

April had all day, all week, all month. She just wasn't as busy off stage as everybody thought she was. She stirred her coffee; April did love her coffee, and then looked up at Shelby with an admirable smile. She didn't want it to seem like she was all over Shelby, but, she kind of was. It was her April instincts telling her to do what she did. "Uh, not yet. Still lookin'" She said, nodding as her hair bounced. April felt like a dumb teenager, crushing on the more attractive, and sweeter, of the two. She was a bit nervous, but she didn't let it show through the smile she wore on her face, as she took a sip of her coffee.

The brunette was now too busy admiring, and taking everything in that was April, to keep an eye on the time. She felt like the whole world had slowed down, and she had not a single care in the world. 'A picture is worth a thousand words' kept running through her head. She was keeping conscious of her own facial expressions, trying not to give off too much of what she was thinking. Shelby raised an eyebrow, "oh... Well if you need some help... Or something.. I'm happy to lend a hand" she offered smiling lightly. Where was this woman staying if she didn't have anywhere yet? Should Shelby offer her somewhere to stay? She did have a rather comfortable couch. Heck- she had a whole spare bedroom, or four! Her expression turned to concern, "w-where are you staying then?" she questioned, not sure if it was appropriate or not.

April's mind was elsewhere; as they continued their conversation. This woman seemed to be compassionate, and caring. It was something that April wasn't used to. Her whole life she had been used, like a rag doll, and tossed around like she was nothing; and for a long time she believed it. But somehow, that thought was pushed out of her mind for the time being. She nodded a 'Thank you' before speaking again. "Well, since I just came back, I haven't decided yet." She said, where she questioned herself in her mind. Where the hell was she staying? Ugh, nice thinking April, ya dunce! She batted her eyelashes again, as she shrugged with a small smile.

Just got back? Shelby went over in her head. As in, like today? Oh gosh, this woman was unorganized! But oddly, Shelby found it kind of refreshing; yet another change to her usual lifestyle. Should she offer April a place to stay until she got on her feet, or, was it too soon and would it make things awkward? She was still going over it in her head when suddenly, "You're more than welcome to crash on my couch... or in one of my many guest rooms". She stopped, looking in to April's eyes. She wasn't sure she was ready to say that, she was only just thinking it! Shelby smiled, trying to lighten things and salvage the situation.

April looked down at the table, watching the swirls in her coffee as she shut her eyes. Oddly enough, this place seemed to be homely, even if there was a screaming baby behind them, and two people arguing. There was one thing that nobody knew about April, she was a big push over when it came to babies, she had always wanted one of her own, but she slept around too much to settle down. When Shelby offered a place to say, she noticed how she looked away. Did she regret when she asked? Sighing, she didn't know how to respond. She could -as clear as freaking day- sense something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Her instincts were telling her to go for it, but there was a tiny part of her that was unsure of whether or not to accept.

Shelby heard the baby crying behind them, suddenly realising that she was late picking up her own daughter. She watched April for a bit longer, thinking Beth could wait a few extra minutes. She wasn't sure what April was making of this situation, or what she herself was thinking. She didn't regret offering, she just didn't want to come on too strong.  
April's expression was that of surprise, and confusion. Shelby looked at her and smiled, placing her own hands over the blonde woman's hands on the table. "I mean it" she nodded her eyes wide and gentle, "you are more than welcome". Touching the woman's hands and looking at her so intensely gave Shelby goose bumps, put butterflies in her stomach.

For however long they had been there, it didn't seem like long enough to April, although she did cherish how they had tons in common, and that made her all the more ready to accept. And she was going to. C'mon Rhodes. Say something, ya dork! She cursed herself in her head, before finally looking up and smiling. Feeling Shelby's soft hands over her own tiny ones, made her heart leap slightly. Never in her life had she felt hands so soft, and warm before. "Thank you..." she smiled, was her way of accepting. She appreciated the fact that Shelby barely asked any questions, yet she was just willing to take her in, like she was a stray puppy or something.

Shelby was inwardly excited that the stranded woman accepted her offer. Even if nothing came of this, she was just as happy to help. She put it off, and put it off, telling April about her daughter, but the time had come. What if this turns her off? What if she thinks I have a husband or something? Shelby couldn't help but worry. 'Just do it' was her final thought."Great, It's settled then" Shelby smiled widely, "but, uh... I actually have to go now... I have to... pick up my daughter" she looked down, slightly blushing. She got herself together, "My two month old daughter is with some... Friends of mine, and I told them I would pick her up... thirty minutes ago". She watched April, hoping to get some form of positive response. Was this the moment that everything turned awkward, the moment that Shelby would regret for the rest of her life?

Generally quite excited at the idea, April smiled widely at the woman. Then the words that came out of Shelby's mouth, made her mouth go down into the shape of a small 'o'. Shelby was a mom? WAIT A BIG FAT MINUTE! Shelby didn't have figure to have looked like she recently gave birth... But all of her thoughts disappeared when she heard that her daughter was two months. Awe, a baby! April loved babies. Nodding she stood up with a huge smile. "Ya'll are a mom?" She asked with an admirable smile. It suddenly hit her that Shelby seemed like the mom type, stable, grounded, and she knew what she wanted, not to mention caring, and kind. 'Alright, April doesn't get carried away' She thought to herself as she looked at Shelby, her big blue eyes growing wider.

Shelby was rather surprised at April's reaction. 'She is actually accepting this?' she thought to herself. Oh my! Shelby had no idea what the blonde was thinking, but whatever it was it couldn't be too bad, she was smiling that uber adorable smile that she does so well. Seeing that smile and those big blue eyes light up, it made Shelby melt a little on the inside. She stood up, "I sure am. Actually, I have two daughters, but that is a long story" she blurted out, "but my youngest, Beth, lives with me".


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Three: What is this feeling?

The pair got out from the booth and left the coffee shop. "My friend's house, where Beth is, is just around the corner... If you'd like to accompany me there..?" She asked, smiling and raising her eyebrow. She really didn't want to be out of April's presence, not at the moment. Being around her made herself feel so alive.

It was clear that Shelby was happy she had her daughter, April could tell by the way her face lit up when she spoke about her. 'Beth, eh? What a pretty name' April thought to herself as she walked out with Shelby, that smile never leaving her face. "I'd love to!" April remarked, spinning her fingers around her blonde hair, attempting to fix a tangle... that messed up the ends. She looked down at her shirt, and fixed the end of it, so it was pulled over her shorts, as they walked, her heels clicking against the solid concrete. Being with Shelby felt so freeing, yet so comfortable and agile, like nothing April had ever experienced. And she quite liked it.

Shelby was so happy that April decided to accompany her. She wondered if the petite blonde had better things to be doing, but was giving them up to be with Shelby so she didn't hurt her feelings. 'GAH!' She thought, things were going well, so why was she still thinking stupid thoughts? She was taking April to Quinn's house, in which Beth was spending some time there. She didn't need to explain why Beth was there, or anything. Did she? "Lovely" she replied, heading off in the direction of the house, "we'll pick up Beth, then head back to my place? You have belongings, right?" She ran in to this woman on the street, she didn't know what she had. She assumed she had belongings, but where? Everything was a mystery, and the tall brunette was only just starting to think about all the facts. She was previously too mesmerized by the petite blonde girl, who had a habit of stealing all her attention with something so little as a smile, or even just breathing.

April was simply happy to accompany Shelby, and why shouldn't she be? Everything seemed to be going fabulously, and even though she had only met Shelby in the park a few hours ago, she really, really liked her. Regardless of whether it was a woman, liking her was no crime. Even in the light, Shelby was strikingly beautiful, the sun hitting her long glossy brown hair which April couldn't seem to take her eyes off of. Swallowing, she tore her gaze from her hair and nodded. "Sounds good" The tiny twain remarked, and then yet again, nodded. "Sure do!" She said, and then majorly face planted when she realized everything was in the back of her car; all of her luggage, and what not. 'Agh, crap. Nice one, idiot' She yet again mused to herself as she continued to walk with Shelby down the street.

Shelby walked along the footpath, practically bouncing as she went, smiling the whole time. Her tank top riding up her stomach to its usual position, showing about two centimetres of Shelby's lower stomach. She left it, feeling good about herself. She was walking down the street with a beautiful woman, going to pick up her baby girl. Things were going well. Shelby looked at April upon her reply... Where was her stuff? Was there something Shelby missed out on? Had she not been paying enough attention? "Ok, good" she remarked, "that's a start". After walking a few blocks, the pair arrived at a house. Shelby walked up and knocked on the door as April stood back a little. "Sorry I'm late" she greeted the blonde girl that opened the door. That was the only explanation she was going to give. The girl disappeared and returned moments later with a baby and nappy bag, handing them both to Shelby and closing the door.

Whilst walking with Shelby, April felt like she found out new things. Obviously the woman didn't take no for an answer, as she saw at the young blonde's doorstep. Looking closer she realized something. It was the blonde from New Directions! Will's Glee Club! Hum-una hum-una whaaa? Why in the Sam heck did she have Shelby's baby? She shook her head, and cooed when she saw a beautiful baby girl being placed into Shelby's arms. Oh my goodness. She thought to herself. She's so cute. April couldn't help but practically melt at the sight of a baby, it was in her instinct. "This is Beth?" She asked stupidly. Wow, she was total catch, eh? No brains. OFCOURSE IT'S BETH YA RETARD WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE? She kicked herself in the ass for saying such a stupid question but really did she have anything to worry about? Everything seemed to be going perfect.

Shelby turned around to see a confused expression on April's beautiful face. She looked too cute! Her admiration soon turned to worry. What if she knew Quinn? What if she was questioning things? If she knew Quinn, what where the chances of her knowing Rachel! Shelby calmed herself as she walked back over to April, Beth in her hands. Shelby nodded at the blonde woman's question, "none other than my baby girl". She admired Beth for a moment, before looking up to April. She noticed that the woman was admiring Beth, so she admired the woman. "Would you like to hold her?" she questioned, nodding her head towards Beth. She seems to be taking things well! This is a good sign. Shelby smiled widely at the thought of things going so perfectly. So far she hadn't stuffed anything up.

April watched as Shelby's expression turned from happiness, to worried, back to happiness which confused April even more. Man, what was going on in that woman's mind? Still, April couldn't tear her gaze away from the baby in Shelby's arms. She loved admiring babies with their mommies, they always looked so happy, full of life, and complete.  
Finally, she looked up at Shelby, who was smiling down at the baby, and for a moment, April admired the beauty on the woman's face. She was so damn beautiful! And April had no problem with expressing that. Nodding she looked down at the baby. "I'd love to." She said, softly. It was heartfelt enough just looking at the baby, but now she got to hold it to? - Wow, she thought as she looked from the baby to Shelby. The two seemed to have the loving mother-daughter connection that April never had with her mom.

Shelby gently handed Beth over to April, instantly knowing that she was in good hands. She took an obvious step back, and admired both her daughter and the stunning woman holding her. She let out a small sigh, not hiding her admiration for what she was seeing. Wow! Shelby couldn't help but think, 'picture perfect'. She watched as April cooed with the baby, she was a natural. All she wanted to do was embrace them both, but she refrained, thinking that would be a little strange. "You're a natural" She smiled brightly, "you're actually kind of glowing". Beth didn't generally like many people, like her mum, but she seemed to love this woman, reaching up to play with her beautiful blonde curls.

April looked down at the baby that was just placed into her arms, was she ever beautiful! It was quite obvious the baby was happy, really happy just by the way her tiny little brown eyes sparkled in the sun. April cooed happily at the baby, whose tiny fingers were in her blonde hair. Looking up, April could feel her cheeks starting to get warm and the red coming back to them. "Thank you..." She said, biting down on her glossed lip, before turning her attention back to the baby in her arms again. "Aren't you beautiful?" She whispered to the tiny baby. She was such a softie, when it came to babies, and in her own mind she had no idea why. This baby particularly caught her mind, mainly because April was attracted to her mother.

Shelby had never felt more attracted to any one in her life. There was no denying what she felt for this woman, not that she even wanted to deny it! She wanted to embrace it; just the way she stood there holding Beth, the sun streaming through her golden hair, gently bouncing off her perfect face, adding to her glowing body. Shelby was just melting on the inside, her stomach full of butterflies. She noticed it was getting late in the afternoon and they should be heading off. She knew how happy Beth was with April, so didn't bother expecting her back on the walk home. She walked back over to April and put her hand on the middle of the blonde woman's lower back, gesturing her to start walking. "We can head home now" she said, kissing the top of Beth's head. As April started to walk, Shelby removed her hand and shoved both of them in to her pockets. She couldn't recall a day where she felt more alive, more grounded, and crazier about any one person.

April was absolutely mesmerized by the tiny baby's face. She was such a perfect little baby, but April couldn't help and glimpse at the brunette watching them. She was motherly beautiful, inside and out. The contact their eyes made for a brief moment was insane April had never felt a sensation like that before. Before she knew it, there was a gentle hand on her back, which almost made her jump but she knew it was Shelby's hand, and not some random creeps. Her voice was soothing, and quiet, something that had always attracted April. Butterflies swarmed her stomach, and she nervously bit down on her lip when she felt her retract her hand. She nodded and looked down at Beth, giving the baby girl a smile. "Alright, let's go" She said softly.

The tall brunette was still bouncing lightly as she walked, feeling completely carefree. She knew she shouldn't be so happy just yet; there was still time for things to go badly. But she had this absolutely beautiful woman coming back to her house, even if it was just because she had nowhere else to go at the time. Shelby had noticed that April had a habit of biting her lip innocently, something that Shelby found extremely adorable. All she wanted to do was put her hand on the side of the woman's face, run her thumb across her lips, and kiss her gently. She of course refrained, out of fright and self control. The trio headed to Shelby's house, with the two women chatting casually the whole way. They stopped out the front of Shelby's house. A beautiful, wooden, two story house with a porch than ran all the way around the house, on both levels. Black Range Rover in the driveway.

As the three of them walked -well, Beth being carried- back to Shelby's house, April could feel herself growing more and more attracted to Shelby, she made everything so simple and easy, when she could've just as easily made things awkward and weird. And April appreciated it.  
Shelby watched the blonde woman as they walked up the steps to the front door. She pulled out her house keys and unlocked the front door, opening it to reveal the world that was Shelby's. She gestured April inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Four: Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise.

"Welcome to the home of Shelby and Beth Corcoran" Shelby smiled cheesily.

Reluctantly tearing her gaze away from Shelby's naturally beautiful face, April looked at the house in front of her, eyes growing wide. It was a gorgeous house, and more importantly it was home. A real home and she could tell just by looking at it. This was where Shelby was raising her baby, being a mother, and having a life. The life April never had. Walking through the front door, she looked around the front hallway. "My gosh, it's beautiful" The blonde said softly, as she adjusted Beth in her arms again. It was even homier on the inside. Something to be desired, as well as admired was having a real home to grow up in.

Shelby replied, "It will do" as she closed the front door and walked behind April through the front hall, admiring her perfect body. Her shoulders, waist, hips, thighs, calves... Everything was heavenly. They walked through the front hall, eventually ending up in the dining area. "Sorry it's a little untidy" she smiled, gesturing towards the clean dishes drying on the sink, the pile of clean folded clothes sitting on one of the chairs, and some toys spread across the floor from the puppy that was in the laundry, "I'll tidy it shortly". She was a little embarrassed, but she wasn't expecting company, especially company that she was so attracted to! She looked at Beth, yawning in Aprils perfect arms, "I better put her down for a nap, she has had a long day" she smiled, gently taking Beth from the blonde woman's arms. She headed up the stairs, down the hallway passing several doors, and in to the nursery. She laid Beth down in the cot, singing to her gently, not aware of whether April had followed her or not.

April couldn't help but giggle when the woman talked about her home. "It's ten times cleaner than mine." The blonde stated, referring to her home, back in New York. Most of the floor of her apartment were covered with clothes, make up, empty hairspray bottles, and boxes full of April's stuff, but that was before she had moved, and left the apartment empty.  
When Shelby took the little girl from her tiny arms, she realized the tiny baby was slowly falling asleep, so she nodded and watched as the brunette walked upstairs. The house fell completely silent, but before April knew it there was an angelic voice coming from upstairs. Someone was singing. Working on her instincts, she slowly made her way up the stairs, following the sound of singing. Finally, she reached the nursery, where she leaned in the doorframe, shutting her eyes as the brunette sang. Man, she had the voice of a goddess of some sort, which made April all the more attracted to her.

Shelby sung until she was sure that her baby girl was asleep. She smiled, and placed a gentle kiss on her head. Now, back to the woman that was in her house. What was she going to do with that little scenario? She turned around to see the beautiful blonde woman standing there with her eyes closed. As much as it startled Shelby, she couldn't help but think how amazing the woman looked. "Well that was embarrassing" she whispered, smiling innocently, "I didn't think you were listening to me sing". She grabbed the baby monitor off the chest of drawers and gestured April out of the room. Following her, she pulled the nursery door half shut behind her. Shelby liked the view from the back of April almost as much as the front, but couldn't help but think about her hands sliding down sides of the perfectly formed body.  
"Would you like something to drink? Eat? Anything?" she questioned April upon their arrival back in the living room. Shelby was beginning to get nervous. In public, she could control her urges. In her own home, she wasn't so sure. Shelby thought back to the conversation about April's belongings. She furrowed her brow gently, "where is your stuff? If you don't mind me asking..." Where the hell was her stuff? Maybe it was with her parents. Friends'? Partner..? Oh gosh let it not be her partner!

April opened her eyes when the singing stopped, and blinked her eyes. "It's kinda hard not to listen, when ya sound like an angel." The blonde stated, before practically clamping her hand over her mouth. Why, oh why had she said that? Yeah, embarrass yourself a little more Rhodes, ya retard. But it was true; the woman had a voice of pure gold, so why hadn't she worked out in New York? She seemed to have the talent, the obvious beauty, and so much more. "No, I'm okay, thanks." She said, tugging the end of her tank top down slightly. She looked up for a moment, and smiled at the woman's hospitality. "Oh, my stuff?" She said, almost giggling once more. "My car, I just drove back" The tiny blonde said, keeping her voice down, she didn't want to wake the baby that was upstairs sleeping. Her hand reached up, to twirl some of her blonde strands around her finger, something she did when she was nervous, and boy was she nervous right now! She had never been so attracted to any one person, but she didn't know a lot about this woman. Was she married? She had a baby, so it was possible she might be seeing someone. As April continued to twirl her hair around, she found herself rocking back and forth on her heels, smiling lightly. Wow, she was weird but she couldn't help it. She was pretty dang happy.

Shelby couldn't help but play what April said about her singing over and over in her head. She really thought that of her? Just the thought of it made her blush a bit. Although April answered her question about her belongings, it really didn't help much. Where was her car? Did she want to go get it? Shelby had no idea what was going on.  
Shelby stood for a moment, watching April twirl her hair. Shelby was picking up cute little habits of the blonde woman that were making her more and more attracted to her. She bit her lip innocently, twirled her hair nervously, and rocked back and forth gently. Could cuteness be wrapped up any neater in one small package? The tall brunette walked over to the petite blonde woman, stopping less that a metre in front of her. She wanted so badly to be close to her. "Did you want to go get your stuff... so you can settle in here and such.?" she questioned, "is it far? Cause I can get Beth up and drive you to your car..?" She fought the urge to move any closer, instead just stood there and smiled inquisitively, butterflies in her stomach.

April looked up with a startle. "No no... Don't wake her." She said, with a slight laugh. "The park isn't far from here, I can walk" The blonde said softly, not wanting to wake the baby. She removed her hand from her hand, and linked her fingers together, resting them under her chin as she looked at Shelby, eyes full of adoration. She watched Shelby intently, and started biting her lip again. Shelby had such a pretty framed worked face, she was actually painfully beautiful; which made April all the more attracted her.

Shelby smiled at how considerate April was for not wanting to wake Beth up, but it was getting late, and she didn't want April out there alone. She was so small and petite; she didn't want anything to happen to her."It's getting late... and dark" she stated, looking in to Aprils beautiful eyes, "maybe... we can get your stuff in the morning... you can borrow something of mine to sleep in..?" She wasn't sure how April would react to this. A strange woman. Strange house. Strange clothes. She could feel herself getting ever so slightly closer to the woman in front of her. She was biting her lip again! Something Shelby found to be hard to resist! 'Is she teasing me on purpose? Does she know how much it's killing me to refrain? How could she know..? She couldn't possibly know I'm attracted to her... Could she? OF COURSE SHE MUST KNOW! You've practically been flirting with her all day!' Shelby's thoughts were racing, but before she could settle on one, she found herself practically in front of April, only centimetres away from her. She had only just realised how much of a height difference there was. 'NOW WHAT? What have you gotten yourself in to Shelby? Back out before you rui...' Too late, Shelby looked straight in to the blue eyes staring back at her; she placed her fingers gently under April's perfect chin, tilting her head upwards ever so gently.

She nodded. "That'd be great, thanks." The blonde said with a smile, as she continued to bite on her lip gently. It was different, being in a house, with a woman she was so desperately attracted to, but she really liked it. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she watched the brunette step closer, and then she broke the eye contact. Did she know that April was attracted to her? Oh gosh, did she think she was the weirdest woman alive? HOLD THE PHONE. The two had been flirting all day long, ever since their little encounter in the park, so she must be attracted to her, correct? She felt Shelby's hand under her chin, and could feel her skin getting warm, and her cheeks starting to flush. As her head was lifted, April knew where this was going. Was she getting ready to kiss her? Did this mean she was attracted to her as well? Oh my goodness, there were so many thoughts running through April's mind, she didn't know how to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Five: Defying gravity.

Shelby noticed April's beautiful cheeks turn pink. She hoped that she was just as nervous as Shelby was. 'Am I making the right move? I have been reading the signs right... hadn't I? Oh crap!' As her heart beated faster, she knew she had to do something before things got really awkward. She couldn't read the woman's expression, and she didn't like this... But, Shelby was one to jump, to take risks. Never dwell on a missed opportunity, or more to the point, NEVER MISS AN OPPURTUNITY! She had been wanting to do this all day, why hesitate now she had the chance. The blonde woman was looking so tempting in front of her. Shelby cleared her mind of any thoughts. That was the best way to go about it. With one hand under Aprils chin, she placed the other gently on the blonde woman's perfect hip, and leant in. Her lips met Aprils, ever so gently. She wasn't sure how April would react, so she expected the worst.

April watched as the brunette leaned down, and felt her heart beat even faster. It was then that she felt lips against hers, and shut her eyes. Slowly, she kissed her back, one arm moving up to wrap around Shelby's neck, whilst the other rested on her arm. She had to rise on her tippy toes slightly; because of how short she was, as she kissed her. So she had been right, she was getting ready to kiss her, and April could feel her stomach swarming with butterflies as this very attractive woman locked lips with hers. Who would've guessed that just this morning she had been walking in the park, and bumping into a woman whom she was now kissing? April loved it, she felt so weightless, like she could fly.

Shelby moved her hand that was on Aprils hip, around to the middle of her lower back, supporting her and directing her body closer as she embraced the kiss. Hold on? This woman was actually retaliating. Like actually returning the kiss? She had taken the right leap? Shelby's butterflies slowly subsided knowing that April was reacting positively. She had never imagined her day to turn out like this, even with the instant attraction and constant flirting. Shelby wasn't used to being attracted to someone, but with this woman, she imagined having a life with her. In the big house, raising Beth, and many others, spending holidays together. The lot. And for once, this didn't scare Shelby. The thought of it not scaring her, however, scared her a little. She continued kissing the blonde gently, supporting her with her hand as she stood on her toes. After a few moments she pulled back slowly, opening her eyes and staring at the woman in front of her. She smiled a wide grin. 'How did I get so lucky?'

Now, April wrapped both arms around Shelby's neck, as she rose higher on her tippy toes. Feeling safe in Shelby's arms she relaxed her entire body, as she could feel herself getting entranced by kissing. 'How did this happen?' She asked herself. This beautiful, brunette was attracted to her, she had a beautiful daughter, a dog, the house and yet she was attracted to April. April never saw herself worthy of love, and that was fine in her eyes, but now that Shelby had expressed what she was feeling through a kiss, April didn't want to just let go. As she pulled away, she felt her teeth on her bottom lip again, smiling cheekily. She was really beautiful, gorgeous actually. Letting out a deep breath, April smiled whilst her gaze was fixed on Shelby's.

That look of misunderstood and misguided that Shelby had once seen in the blue eyes that were fixed on her brown ones had disappeared, now replaced with hope and acceptance; a welcome change. Shelby didn't remove her hands from April's lower back, instead kept them there as she watched the blonde. 'She is so beautiful! She is amazing! And she likes me? Of all people? She likes the woman that usually scares people with a look that has a whole school trembling at the mention of my name.' She couldn't believe it. She didn't know if she should apologise, or what she should do. She certainly didn't regret it. No way! But maybe April did. Maybe it wasn't what she wanted after all. She had to say something! Anything but..."You are so beautiful" she smiled, not looking away from April's calming blue eyes. Oops!

Leaning back down on her flat feet, she grimaced slowly at the brunette's compliment. Hesitantly, she moved her hand up to brush a long strand of her brown hair away from her eyes. "You're gorgeous" She said, with a giggle. Which was true, April could probably stand there and compliment the woman all day long, and never had she imagined that she would be standing in her living room, kissing such an attractive, sexy woman after flirting outrageously with her for hours. Not in any way did she regret the kiss, no sir-ee bob. She had actually been waiting for that to happen since talking to her in the coffee shop, and learning more and more about her, about her daughter, her life. It was amazing what you could achieve when you put your mind to it.

Shelby smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew she was good looking, but she still wasn't a fan of compliments. Shelby felt her butterflies return when April brushed her face. She was so gentle; so soft. Another thing Shelby loved, April's nervous giggle! Like a school girl; only not. Shelby was happy to stand there and make out with the woman for the next hour, or so, but thought maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She didn't want to overwhelm the woman. She quickly and gently kissed the blonde woman on the forehead before removing her hands from her back and taking a step back. "What a day..." she blushed, finally breaking eye contact, "I think... I'm in need of some coffee. Would you like some?" She smiled innocently, but deviously at the same time, making her way around the counter. She watched April from behind the counter. She looked so little and helpless! So adorable! She looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, I better find something... more so order... something for dinner". She felt all flustered, she didn't know why; things were going perfectly, "any suggestions?"

April couldn't help but smile when Shelby kissed her forehead. Aw! She was so cute. She practically skipped into the kitchen, her hair bouncing against her shoulders as she did so and stood behind the counter. "I'd love some." She giggled cutely, as she looked around the kitchen, her blue eyes widening with curiosity. "Mm, doesn't matter to me." She grinned a huge grin, showing her teeth as she rested her chin on her hand again, watching Shelby intently. She felt like she knew this woman for some reason, and that she was comfortable with being herself around her without worrying about being judged.

Shelby started up her coffee machine, excited that she was going to be making two cups of coffee. That had not happened in a long time! Shelby had been observing Aprils reactions of the house since they first stood out the front. She could tell that April admired it. Shelby agreed that it was nice, but to her it was home. Where she went to sleep every night, where she woke up every morning. She guessed it was pretty perfect, all it was missing was that special someone to fall asleep with and to wake up next to. "I don't particularly cook... Well, I can, but I don't" she admitted, smiling embarrassedly, "is Chinese alright?" wow, what a way to impress a woman. She would have cooked something, had she been shopping for groceries this week at all. She made the coffee and handed the mug to April, smiling sweetly. She felt like she had been coming home to this woman for years, but truth was, she only met her this morning! She barely knew anything about her, but felt so at ease around her.

April continued to look at Shelby, her eyes never leaving her face. She had the stance of a freaking goddess. Running her fingers through her hair, she nodded. "Sure, sounds perfect." She said, with a giggle. It was cute that Shelby was nervous, as was April. She was kind of flushed, was this wrong? They just met in the park, but April couldn't help what she felt! And April wasn't one to ignore her emotions, she was actually very open. Take right now for an example, she was beyond happy, her blue eyes were sparkling, and she had a small smile crease onto her face.

No wonder Shelby was so attracted to this woman! She always looked so cute and innocent, and was never short of showing it! "Chinese it is then" she smiled and nodded, "I'll grab the menus and order a bit of everything". She set her coffee down on the bench, never taking her eyes off the blonde woman. She felt so drawn to her. Shelby didn't want to come on too strong, but she couldn't help her natural tendencies of wanting to be close to this woman. She walked over to her and stood behind her, placing her left hand gently on Aprils left hip, moving the hair away from the side of April's neck with the other hand. She kissed the side of April's neck, down to where the neck met the shoulder. "I'll go order some dinner" She whispered in her ear, before removing her hands and disappearing in to another room. 'Am I coming on to strong? Too much flirting? Seductiveness? What if she hates it? Uncomfortable?' Shelby's mind was racing again, something she couldn't help sometimes.

April nodded, and took another sip of her coffee, looking down at the swirls. Chewing on her lip, she thought Shelby had left the room, but it was then she felt a hand on her hip, and her head shot up. Oh my goodness, this woman had the softest lips...EVER. "Okie dokie." She said, with -yet another- giggle. Why was she acting like a freaking school girl? Way to embarrass yourself, Rhodes. She felt a sudden loss of connection, when the woman left, and she continued to look around the kitchen, and then tap her nails against the counter, taking another sip of her coffee. Everything was so comforting, and April liked that kind of feeling. She found herself biting on the inside of her lip, as she waited for Shelby to return.

Shelby ordered some dinner, and was well aware that there was at least a 30 minute wait. She set the phone back down in its place, straightened herself, and re-entered the kitchen area. She couldn't help but stare at the blonde woman slightly bent over on her kitchen bench. It was picture perfect indeed. Almost nothing had seemed so perfect up until this day. "There will be at least a thirty minute wait" she smiled, casually making her way over to lean next to April, keeping her gaze fixed on April's coffee cup, "I didn't know what you ate... so I ordered a few different things.. I hope that's Okai..?" Why on earth didn't she question what the woman actually ate? What if the food arrived and April didn't eat any of it? Way to think, Shelby! Shelby turned her head to the side, looking up at April. She was always smiling, always happy. "I'm going to find some pyjamas of some description, shall we see if we can't find you something?" she laughed gently.

April continued to look down at her coffee, in somewhat of a daze until Shelby spoke again. "That's fine." She flashed a huge pageant perfected smile, and almost started giggling again, but stopped herself. That was probably a really annoying habit she needed to get rid of. She took the last sip of her coffee, before setting it down quietly on the counter. She linked her fingers together and placed them on the counter. "Hm, well to be honest. It doesn't really matter to me." The blonde stated with a nod. The only thing she was worried about was if she was going to be able to fit into her clothes; April was pretty tiny. The blonde looked at the brunette goddess, keeping her eyes on her beautifully framed face.

Shelby put her hands over Aprils, "let's go have a look" she smiled, gesturing for April to follow her. She headed up the stairs and down the hallway until she came to a closed door. She stopped in front of the door, flashing a huge smile to the blonde woman following her. She opened the door to reveal her room. It consisted of a walk in robe, a large queen sized bed made out of dark wood -bed made perfectly, and two dark wooden bed side tables- a lamp on either one and a book on the right side. Not to mention the ensuite and the double doors leading out to the porch. She walked through the room to the walk in robe, rummaging through some clothes. She walked out, took a look at the petite blonde, and then walked back in. What on earth was she going to wear? a tank and pyjama shorts? Would her shorts even fit this woman? Maybe a t-shirt, one large enough to wear as a dress type-thing. She had no idea! Shelby picked out a dark purple tank top and some purple short pyjama shorts, and then found a large black t-shirt that said CATS across the front. She laid them out on her bed, "take your pick" she smiled, before graciously exiting the room closing the door gently behind her. As she waited for April to change, she went to the guest bedroom down the hall to straighten things up a bit.

Nodding, the blonde followed behind, skipping happily as her blonde locks bounced against her shoulders. She had a thing for skipping; it made her feel weightless, care free. Walking into Shelby's bedroom, it soon reminded her of her own, looking around her eyes widened again. Wow, this woman had fantastic taste. Watching as the woman walked into her closet, and practically disappeared -where'd she go? Narnia?- she looked down at what she was wearing, and caught a glimpse of her black painted toenails, and smiled lightly. There were tiny silver swirls, painted on them. She snapped her head up when she looked at the pyjama shorts and tank top, and pointed to the purple shorts and nodded. "I've got a thing for shorts." She giggled. AGAIN! Stop April, just stop it. This woman is going to think you're a giggling freak! She quickly stopped, then shifted her blue eyes back to Shelby.


	6. Chapter 6

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Six: Don't dream too far.

Shelby knocked on her bedroom door gently, opening it after getting the all clear from April. She stopped and stared at the tiny blonde woman in her clothing. She looked so cute in Shelby's clothes. Like adorable! The shorts a little longer on April cause her legs were shorter, the tank top hugging her nicely. "Cute" she smiled, not hiding the fact that she was looking her up and down. Shelby walked back in to her closet, returning shortly dressed in black short shorts and a white tank top. Shelby had only just realised that she really had a thing for tank tops. Maybe because she liked the way they hugged so nicely, or that they sat just above her pants, showing a tiny bit of her stomach. They made her feel good.  
Shelby had noticed that after every time April giggled, a slight serious look would shadow her face, before her smile took its rightful place. Shelby walked and stood in front of April, "Your giggle is cute too, don't worry" she scrunched her nose up a little bit, smiling. She was so unbelievably cute. And she was in Shelby house, in her bedroom, in her clothing! Can we get a perfect! Or what! Shelby gently grabbed Aprils hand, leading her down stairs and in to the lounge room. Well, I guess you could call it the entertainment room. Flat screen TV on the wall. Leather couches and ottoman. Nicely contrasted lamp. A collection of musical DVDs and soundtracks. Just the right place to be after a long day.

April quickly changed into the shorts, tying them up so they fitted her better, and changed into the tank top. She took a glance in the mirror, before giving the okay for Shelby to come in. Blushing at her compliment she watched as she disappeared again, and waited until she came out. "Even cuter." She said, and without hesitation, actually laughed... Didn't giggle, just laughed. She took hold of Shelby's hand, and walked downstairs with her, smiling the entire way. Walking into Shelby's entertainment room, she grinned lightly, this place was huuuge! There she goes, she started biting her lip innocently again, just like before, she couldn't stop herself, it was a compulsive need. She was also very, very nervous about being in the presence of this woman, she looked like an angel!

Shelby loved seeing the reaction on April's face as she showed her around the house. Each new room she entered she had a different look on her face. Shelby thought this was adorable! Maybe a tour was needed. Purely for entertainment purposes. "I think I should give you a tour of the whole house" she offered, "just so you know your way around... for... however long you're here for". Without letting go of April's hand she led her back to the front door. A good place to start, she gathered. With their backs to the front door, Shelby led the blonde woman down hall, opening doors either side of them. A bedroom similarly furnished to the one upstairs. A study. A mini library. They reached the living room, "you've seen this room" she chuckled, leading her past the entertainment room and kitchen. They stopped at the double doors leading to the backyard. A pool and outdoor entertainment area. Just an average backyard. They went past the stairs to unveil another bedroom, the laundry- in which she checked on the sleepy puppy in there, bathroom, and a large open area, like a conservatory, with a piano, a long leather couch, a stereo, and a bookshelf full of sheet music. She watched April's reactions change from room to room. She was like a child in a candy store. Shelby could tell that April clearly had never been inside a manor-type house before, and she was more than happy to be here for her first time. "Well that's downstairs" she commented, smiling, "now for upstairs". She led April upstairs, turning left up the top of the stairs and walking to the room down the end. It was another bedroom, but quite different to the rest. It was painted pink, a four post bed, white bedside tables, and playbills lay out on the bedside tables. There were gold stairs painted evenly around the room, and even on the roof. This was decorated for Rachel, although Shelby knew she would probably never see it. They walked back down the other direction, passing another study, past Shelby's room and in to yet another bedroom. Similarly furnished to Shelby's, but no ensuite. "This is the master guest room" she smiled, "in other words, where you will be staying" they exited that room and Shelby pointed to the end of the hall, "nursery, obviously" she smiled, then pointed to the last door they had not opened, "bathroom" she laughed. At that point she heard the doorbell, letting go of April's hand, finally. "Dinners here" she grinned, jogging downstairs to greet the delivery person. She smiled, paid the man, and took the food, setting it on the kitchen bench, waiting for April to come back downstairs and join her.

April had never bought a house, mainly because she had never settled down. She hadn't even really grown up in a house. See, when April was in High School, she was desperately in love with her boyfriend at the time, and being the idiot she is, she ran off to New York, thinking that maybe she could make it as a Broadway star at 17. She of course failed, quite miserably actually. But she stayed in New York, afraid to face her angry family. But really, was her family that angry? They hadn't bothered to search for her, or send anybody for her. Years and years later she went back to Lima where she maintained a single life. Finally, she returned to her fate in New York, and was now working on Broadway. So, as anybody could imagine, seeing this house was new to her. She didn't know how Shelby did it, having a huge house, a daughter, a puppy -which was ADORABLE, by the way- and still maintained a normal lifestyle, but whatever she was doing, it was working. And she looked good when she did it! April grinned upon seeing her bedroom, before skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen to where Shelby was after she got the food. "Hi!" She said happily. Wow, random April.. Random.

Shelby raised an eyebrow at April's greeting. "Hi?" she returned. That was slightly random. Maybe she has run out of things to say, although she wasn't a really talkative person Shelby had noticed. Maybe the house was a bit much. Shelby grabbed the boxes of Chinese and chopsticks and headed to the entertainment room, looking behind her to see if the blonde was following. She took a seat on the couch, placing all the food on the ottoman. "We have noodles, fried rice, sweet and sour pork and dumplings" she announced as April joined her. Shelby didn't even know if she was hungry. She was too hung up on this beautiful woman in her house. She was so happy, bouncy, and perfect. She had the body and lips of an angel, and the personality of a great, carefree, type of woman. And she loved Broadway. Where could she go wrong? This woman seemed flawless. She handed April a pair of chopsticks, "here we go, m'lady" she smiled. She didn't know it was possible to feel this attracted to someone. But it was happening, it was real, and no matter what happened; she didn't want it to change.  
She offered April the first choice of which box she wanted to eat out of primarily. Shelby wasn't fussed, she was happy just offering her hospitality.

April followed the brunette, running her curly locks around her fingers again. "Thank ya, ma'am." She said, as she took the chop sticks. April took a box, and looked at Shelby, then around the room. She was glad things hadn't gotten awkward yet, because that could've happened very quickly, but they were both grown adults, and could handle themselves that mature people. Riiiight? She set the box down on the ottoman for a moment, and tied her hair back into a pony tail. She hated it when hair got into her food, simply hated it. She wanted to make conversation, but she had no idea what to say, she simply too mesmerized by the fact that Shelby looked like a goddess, even in the dim lighting of the room. After pulling her hair back into a pony tail, she picked the box back up.

Shelby smiled; amused by the fact that April looked so small and helpless in the huge house; even getting slightly lost in the sofa. She like how things between them were calm and natural, no awkwardness, well at least she didn't think so. She watched April tie her hair back. OMG STUNNING! The way she did it so effortlessly. Shelby picked up a box and looked inside, fried rice. Shelby was happy with this. She discretely watched April take a mouthful of the noodles out of her box. She even looked amazing eating! What was going on here? She didn't know anyone could be so amazing at everything they did. Was all this just a dream, an illusion? Something that would be gone when she woke up? She ate some of her rice, carefully, trying not to embarrass herself.  
She wanted to know more about this woman, but didn't know where to start. Hmm, maybe start with discussing her house hunting? Her plans for the near future. Anything to keep her from having to talk about her own life. "So are you looking for an apartment? a house? a cottage?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows as she smiled. Was it alright for Shelby to want her to stay in her massive house with her... forever? Or was that just creepy?

April sat back into the big couch, and thought for a moment. "An apartment" she decided on. "Cause it'll only be me there" she stated with a nod. She continued to eat the noddles carefully. She had a thing with spilling stuff, especially when she was nervous, but so far she was doing well. Props to the Rhodester! She looked around the room once more, before averting her eyes to intently watch Shelby. The woman was so darn pretty! And it didn't seem as though she tried to be pretty, it all came naturally, and not a lot of people could pull of natural beauty, but this woman had it right on her cute nose! She crossed her tan legs over one another, continuing to look at the brunette, and her soft brown hair, April wanted nothing more than to thread her fingers in it, and caress strands of it in her fingers, but she knew that probably wouldn't be appropriate right now.

"An apartment to start with is good" Shelby smiled, shrugging, "maybe after that you could move in to somewhere bigger.. Or you might find someone to move in with". What was she saying? She didn't want the woman moving in with anyone else! She really couldn't think straight in the presence of this woman. Was this sort of attraction natural?  
Shelby had lost her appetite; she was too engorged in the woman sitting on her couch to think about anything else. She sat the box back down on the ottoman, her chopsticks still in it. She turned to the side and sat cross legged leaning sidewards, her elbow resting on the back of the couch, her head on her hand. She watched the blonde woman for a moment. She didn't even know her last name! Oh gosh Shelby, what are you doing? She knew it was only early days, but she didn't want the woman to leave... at all. "All this talk of moving" she laughed, "just know that you're welcome here for as long as you need". She wanted nothing more than to lay this woman down on the couch and cover her in kisses; get a hold of yourself, woman!

April shook her head, her curls bouncing perfectly. "Last time I had an apartment roommate; he got drunk then threw up on my floor." She said nodding as she spoke. She then realized what she had just said, and shook her head again. Man, why had she just said that? "Oh. Thank you." She said, with a tiny blush as the woman told her she could stay there. Then it suddenly hit her, this woman had told her, her own last name, why hadn't April. "It's Rhodes... by the way" she stated. She saw the confusion on the woman's face, and then spoke again. "My last name... It's Rhodes." She said, with a matter -of- fact nod. She set the box down on the ottoman and leaned back into the couch, placing her hands on her lap. "I figured since ya told me your last name is Corcoran, I should tell ya my last name is Rhodes." She slightly rambled, as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. April found herself growing more and more attracted to this woman, and yet she barely knew her, so was this feeling wrong? Totally and utterly wrong?

Rhodes. April Rhodes. Shelby liked the sound of that. She smiled and nodded, "thank you. I did wonder about your last name, but never actually bothered asking.. Strangely enough". She wondered about it, but felt comfortable enough around her not to worry about it. Shelby had heard about this sort of attraction from people around her. The complete attraction, yet you didn't know anything about them. Finding them and everything they did irresistible; wanting to be close to them. She had always laughed it off, but now it was happening to her. If only she had of payed a bit more attention! She was however, paying the perfect amount of attention to the woman in front of her, twirling her hair innocently; as she did so subconsciously. Gosh she was so beautiful! Would now be an appropriate time to jump on her and never let her go? NO! What are you thinking! "Uh... April..." she started, not really sure how to finish the sentence, but had to since the woman was looking at her. She let out a sigh, "I... just wanted to tell you.." she shook her head, "never mind". She wanted to apologize for coming on to strong, but she really wasn't sorry. She just didn't want to scare the woman. For the first time, she looked down at the couch and bit her bottom lip, unaware she was doing it.

April turned her head and nodded, then looked back down at her lap. She then looked up when Shelby said her name, and slightly narrowed her eyes when she didn't finish her sentence, which made April curious. "Ya wanted to tell me..." She started, tilting her head in confusion. Oh boy, where was this going? She continued to twirl one particular strand of hair around her finger as she waited for Shelby to speak again. Shelby reminded her of a kitten for some reason; like the kind you just get from the pet store, and your parents tell you not to smother it with love, or pick it up or anything because it'll suffocate. April wanted to smother Shelby in kisses, but refrained because she knew all the too well THAT was definitely coming on too strong.

Shelby had to think quickly, real quickly. "Just... that I really like having you as company" she smiled innocently, looking up to see April looking at her. Why was she finding it so hard? All she wanted to do was show her affection and admiration for April, but she didn't want to scare her off. Maybe talking about it would help? No, of course it wouldn't! She had just gone over that with Rachel only days before in one of their rare heart to heart conversations. Act on instinct. Act on instinct. That was all Shelby could think of when looking at the woman in front of her. Sitting there, not knowing what to do; the pair of them. "I don't get much company, not since I walked away from..." Hold up a ticket! What was she about to say? Just because Rachel briefly came to mind, didn't mean she had to voice it! She was blowing her chances of ever having this woman. "I'm sorry" she said, slightly flustered, "I just can't think straight... Not with... You sitting there" Had she really just said that? Holy Shiz.

NOTE: Sorry it is so long, some things you just cannot cut in half.


	7. Chapter 7

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Seven: Something bad.

WARNING: Contains sexual references, consider yourself forewarned.

April furrowed her brows in confusion. What was going through the brunette's mind? Was she starting to regret letting April in to her home? Walked away from whom? She looked down to her fidgeting hands. "I-I'm sorry" was all that escaped her lips. She couldn't look up at Shelby; she didn't know what was going on. Was what April thought was mutual, only a one way attraction? Her cheeks were a little flushed, she was feeling a little embarrassed. She was given shelter, clothes, and food, but it may have all been a mistake. Eventually, she lifted her head, looked straight ahead, and then turned her head to look at Shelby. Building up some courage, she eventually asked, "Was it because we kissed?"

Shelby tilted her head slightly to the side. The woman in front of her was sorry? Sorry for what? Being so attractive? Amazing? Enticing? Clearly the two women were on a different wavelength. "Don't apologize" she smiled wryly, "It's not a bad thing". She could see that April was confused, that she was feeling a little inadequate at that moment. "N-no, it wasn't because we kissed" she shook her head, shocked that that was what April was thinking. The kiss was amazing, and definitely not regretted. How was she supposed to admit to the woman that she had known for less than 12 hours what she felt? Not thinking on it for too long, she came up with something that she thought was half decent to say. "I can't think straight with you sitting there because... being around you makes me lose all sense of self control..." she admitted slowly, "not in a bad way, of course!" She was trying to read April's reactions, not that there were many. "I'm not used to 'feeling' many things... I learnt to shut out all feelings if I was going to make it in this world... but then you came along... and defied everything I taught myself" she continued explaining, unable to look away from the blonde woman looking at her.

A wash of relief came over April upon hearing that the kiss was not the problem, but, what was then? She could see that Shelby had more to say, so she stayed quiet and let her continue, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Learning that the brunette sitting next to her was feeling something similar to herself, she sighed a barely noticeable sigh of relief. After waiting for Shelby to finish, April turned herself around on the couch so she was facing Shelby, who was facing April, and crossed her legs. "I know how ya feel, doll" she smiled wearily, giving off a small nervous giggle, "trust me". She thought that since Shelby was being open, that it wouldn't hurt for her try as well. "I have to admit though; this is all new to me... I mean, the intense attraction, the trusting someone, the kissing another woman..." her voice trailed off, not sure how, or if, she should finish the sentence. She looked down, feeling almost ashamed to be in the presence of someone she described to be an angel.

Shelby felt her body lighten up hearing that April felt similar to what she did. She wasn't as scared knowing that she was getting a positive reaction. She watched the blonde woman in front of her turn to face her, wanting nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, letting her know that she was safe. Shelby didn't know anything about April's past, but hearing the way she talked and the look that Shelby sometimes found in her eyes, she knew that there were some demons from before. This woman had not been treated right, and Shelby could see that although she seemed at ease, she was a little frightened. Man problems? Family problems? Shelby could only imagine the plethora of reasons that could exist. The corner of her perfectly formed mouth lifted slightly, hearing that April had never kissed another woman before. She felt somewhat honoured. "I understand the attraction and the trust issues" she said quietly, a hint of sympathy and understanding in her voice. She was Shelby Corcoran, she did not trust easily, and never gave any one the time of day to become attracted to them. This was all new to her as well, and the main thing that frightened her was the fact that it did not actually scare her. "If I came on too strong, if I come on too strong, you have to let me know... I just, cannot seem to con..." She was incapable of finished the sentence.

April sat fidgeting her thumbs, out of habit and a little out of nerves. Everything between them great, they had great chemistry, a natural attraction to one another, and they were even able to talk about the situation like mature adults, instead of avoiding it like schoolgirls. The confused blonde could not help but trail her eyes down to Shelby's perfect lips as the brunette subconsciously nibbled at her bottom one. A trait April often found herself doing. She listened to Shelby express her concerns about coming on too strong, but couldn't bear it anymore. She leant forward and placed her hand on the side of Shelby's face, and then placing her lips gently on Shelby's, stopping her from talking. She was feeling oddly courageous and thought that it was best to act on it now in case it disappeared, never to be found again. You can do this, Rhodes, you know you can. And she did. She felt Shelby's breathing halt a bit as their lips connected, but regain a breathing pattern shortly after. All was good so far.

Shelby felt a swarm of butterflies take refuge in her stomach as April leant towards her. Obviously she was not coming on too strong. With the touch of April's soft skin on the side of her face, she closed her eyes, startled when she felt Aprils perfect lips on her own, once again. She retaliated by kissing her back softly. She couldn't take this anymore. She lifted herself up a bit so she could slide her legs underneath herself so she was kneeling, then moving closer to April, she put a hand gently on her back and guided her down backwards so she was flat on the couch. Continuing to kiss April, Shelby kept her weight off her by having her knees either side of her tiny waist, and her hands either side of her head, propping her up.

April took note of Shelby's movements, and with no hesitation, accommodated for them. She slowly fell backwards, feeling Shelby's hand guiding her. Making things a little easier, she straightened her legs out allowing Shelby to kneel either side of her. Having Shelby on top of her gave her a feeling that she had only ever dreamt of; a feeling that she never felt with anybody else. She embraced it. Kissing Shelby's lips softly, she placed her hands on the woman's waist. Feeling herself losing control, she lipped her hands under Shelby's tank top and ran them up the sides of her, making her top rise as she went. She continued, until the top was around Shelby's shoulders, where she then lifted it gently over her head and down the arms beside her head. She watched Shelby's hair fall back in to place.

Feeling April take some control, Shelby helped her by pulling back a bit and allowing April to take the top off completely. She watched it fall to the ground, and then diverted her attention back to the woman underneath her. She returned her lips back to Aprils, and then slowly trailed kisses along her jaw line to the bottom of her ear, then down the side of her neck. She found the bottom of April's top and pulled in up slowly with one hand, holding herself up still with the other. She felt April arch her back in an attempt to help Shelby complete the task. Momentarily stopping her kisses, she took April's shirt off completely and threw it behind the sofa, returning to her kissing not long after. She knew what she was doing, she had been there before, but it all seemed completely new to her. Before April, the feeling of total utter attraction was missing; something Shelby didn't think actually existed.

April tilted her head upwards slightly, allowing Shelby more access to her neck. She placed her hands back on Shelby's now exposed waist, gently pulling her down, closer to herself. She felt Shelby give in and lower herself, leaning to one side of the sofa so all her weight was not on April. How very considerate of her. Feeling that she had nothing to lose, she traced on hand up Shelby's back, finding her bra latch, and fumbling a bit before getting it undone. She slipped the straps down the woman's arms, allowing Shelby to take it off completely. For someone that had not done anything remotely close to what she was doing, April felt somewhat confident, but was paying close attention to Shelby's reaction with each move that was made. You can do this, Rhodes, you're a clever woman, just don't stuff it up! She had to talk, well think rather, herself through it to keep herself calm, or so she thought it would keep her calm.

Assisting April with taking her bra off, Shelby dropped it to the floor, and then lowered her chest down so her flesh was touching April's still covered breasts. Trailing her kisses down April's neck still, she decided to continue tracing down further, wanting to feel every inch of the perfect skin underneath her against her lips. She kissed along April's clavicle, then down her chest, reaching the small area between her breasts. Gently, Shelby ran her hand up the side of Aprils, and then gestured for her to lift her shoulder blades up a fraction. Upon April following her request, she slipped her hand under April's back and unlatched her bra, with less fumbling that April managed. She was proud, although she did have the experience. Taking the woman's bra off gently, she wasted no time in returning her attention back to the newly exposed breasts situated underneath her. Placing her hand on one, she kissed over the other gently, feeling April's nipple harden as she went. Satisfied, she kissed back up the same path that she kissed down on, until she got back to April's lips. Reminding herself that this was April's first time, she wanted to take it slowly, but couldn't resist. The temptation was overpowering. She ran her hand from April's breast down her body, and down her inner thigh, feeling her skin tingle as she went. She ran her hand back up the inside of April's thigh, reaching higher.

The blonde woman was doing fine, apart from a few butterflies here and there. She was fine with having her top half exposed, and was fine with having Shelby's lips trace her nipple. She was proud of herself. Letting out small noises of joy as Shelby kissed up her body; she closed her eyes and embraced it. Feeling Shelby's lips on her own again, April retaliated, kissing her a bit more passionately than previously. She was confident that she could do this, right up until she felt Shelby's hand run over her lower half, and down her thigh, only to come back up her inner thigh, getting closer. It was then that she started freaking out. She took a breath in, unable to release it for quite some time. She squirmed her head out from under Shelby's lock, and placed her hand on the front of Shelby's shoulder, pushing her up slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I thought I could" she stammered, "but I can't". She wriggled her way out from under Shelby's embrace and hurried around the back of the sofa where she picked up the top she was wearing earlier. Throwing it on, she raced to the dining room to get her bag, having every intention of walking out the front door. What are you doing April? She wasn't sure if she meant that as 'what are you doing fondling with another woman?', or, 'what are you doing running out on the person of your dreams?' Unable to comprehend one thought from another, she picked up her bag and shoes and headed for the front door.

Shelby thought she was reading the signs right, she thought April's noises of pleasure were a good thing, but April clearly had a different definition. Allowing herself to be pushed up gently, she looked down at April in confusion; her green eyes full of apologies. Not putting up a fight, she allowed April to wriggle out under her. Sitting up and crossing her arms over her top half, she watched April put her shirt on and disappear in to the other room. Are you going to just let her walk away? She has nowhere else to go! Listening intently, Shelby heard the front door open then close. Wasting to time, she picked her top up off the ground and put it on as she made her way briskly to the front door. She had no idea what she was going to say, or if the woman would still be there when she opened the door. What had she done?


	8. Chapter 8

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Eight: The land of what-might-have-been.

Upon exiting the house, the confused blonde realised that she had nowhere else to go. It was late, and her car was at the park still. Frustrated with herself, she walked left along the porch until she reached where it went around the corner of the house. She leant against the wall and slid down it, her knees ending up in front of her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sat her chin on them. Now what are you going to do, Rhodester? You're out in the dark, cold and alone. She didn't know why she freaked out so much and ran out, well, she did, but didn't. It wasn't the fact that it was another female that scared her; it was the fact that it was someone that truly liked her and was willing to take care of her, someone that looked her in the eyes when talking, someone whose emotion showed that she was safe with them. She knew that that was everything she had always wanted, but because she wasn't used to it, she freaked, in fear of it all being fake. In Shelby's short shorts and tank top, April sat there in the dark shivering whilst coming up with a plan of action.

Opening the front door, Shelby took a step out on to the veranda. She scanned her eyes over the front lawn to see if April was anywhere to be seen. She wasn't. She jogged down the front steps and across the lawn to the footpath, looking left, then right; but still no blonde woman. She started to really worry now. She was going to head inside, grab her keys, and then drive along the main route to the park. Things ended awkwardly, but she was not about to leave the woman stranded. She turned around and jogged back across the lawn and as she was heading up the steps, something caught her eye. She turned her head to the right to see April hunched up in a ball, just watching her. Shelby sighed, relieved, and went and slid down the wall next to her. She didn't say anything for the first few moments, just mimicked April. She laid her head on her own knees, but her head turned so she could look at April. After some silence, which wasn't actually awkward, she took a small breath and started talking. "April, talk to me, sweetie" she opted, trying to get April to loosen up a bit. She wasn't sure what to say, but she just needed to make sure April was Okai and felt safe.

April heard the front door open, but stayed quiet. It was dark, and she was small, so it was never really hard for her to hide, not that she was actually hiding, she just didn't want to be found. She didn't think the brunette woman would come looking for her after April ran out on her, but then again, she was the most caring woman that she had ever met, so she really shouldn't be surprised. Keeping still and quiet, she watched as Shelby crossed the lawn, not knowing if she should yell out, or just stay mute. She decided mute was the way to go, but Shelby turned back around anyway. She sunk a little further down when Shelby noticed her, in return noticing the look of relief of the beautifully framed face of the brunette. Watching her the whole time she mimicked Aprils exact actions, she wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything. She listened to the soft tone in Shelby's voice, her heart melting a little. She really does care about you, April! What is your issue? She sighed, "I don't know what to say, doll". Which was true; she was still confused herself. She gave a small, crooked smile, showing Shelby that she was a little bit calmer.

Shelby was starting to get really cold, wearing basically nothing. She noticed goosebumps covering every visible inch of April's beautiful skin. "Let's go inside in the warmth for starters" she smiled, nudging April gently with her knees. She got up and held her hand out to help April up, as she made no obvious attempt to move. She led her inside and shut the door, feeling warmer almost instantly. She gestured April back through the front hall and in to the kitchen. "I'll make us some coffee to warm us up" she smiled sweetly, her eyes soft and understanding. She watched April's actions and movements. She stood with her arms around her middle, her feet slightly in turned, looking at the ground nibbling gently on her bottom lip. Be gentle with her, Shelby, she's scared! Shelby finished making two cups of coffee and handed one to April, gesturing her back in to the entertainment room.

Feeling goosebumps cover her body, April was getting uncomfortably cold. She had nowhere else to go though, and didn't think that she would be welcome back in to Shelby's house. You could imagine her surprise when Shelby in fact invited her back inside, with no regret or hesitation in her tone. Still in disbelief, she didn't move, until Shelby held out her hand. She took it and got up, not letting go of the brunette's soft hand until they reached the kitchen. She nodded as Shelby mentioned coffee. Standing there, not knowing what to do, she could feel Shelby's eyes on her. She took the cup, when offered, from Shelby's hand and headed to the entertainment room, retiring in the same spot on the sofa that she started in earlier that night. She took a sip of coffee, taking in its warmth and aroma. What are you doing, Rhodes? Are you just going to sit there and not talk to her until she gets fed up with you and actually kicks you out? Shaking thoughts from her mind, she turned to Shelby and took a breath, then went to start talking, but chickened out. Seeing Shelby turn and look at her with those caring green eyes, she gained the confidence she needed, and continued. "I'm sorry... about earlier..." she started, feeling that the beginning was a very good place to start, "I mean, about the darting out, not the stuff before it". Stuff? What are you, twelve? She subtly rolled her eyes and diverted her attention to her coffee, feeling a little humiliated. "Ya'll seem like a lovely person... well I guess that's the understatement of the year... you seem like an amazing person" she said slowly, feeling her nerves ease up a bit with each word said, "I think I was scared more of that than... sleeping with you". She let a defeated sigh escape her lips, falling back against the back of the sofa.

Shelby followed April back to the entertainment room, taking up her spot from earlier, but facing the front of the couch this time. She heard April take a small breath, and thinking she was going to say something, she turned her head, fixing her gaze upon the petite blonde. Giving her a confused look when she didn't speak, her expression lightened when she finally did. She shook her head as April apologized, "there is no need to apologize, sweetie" she assured. And really, there wasn't. Sure, Shelby had never been 'run out' on before, and she wasn't understanding Aprils reasons if it wasn't that she was scared of the sex, but she was sure that she had reasons. Hold up! April thought she was an amazing person? Well this just confused Shelby further. People don't generally freak out and run from amazing people. "I don't know much about you, about your past, about your intentions, but I do know that I care for you and don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that" Shelby explained, lightening the mood. She assumed April was scared that this was a 'one off kick her out in the morning' kind of thing. But this was far from it. This was a 'lifelong never leave my side' kind of thing. Maybe, that's what she was scared of..?

A small smile took its place on April's face upon hearing that Shelby didn't want an apology. She cares for April Rhodes? The woman that cannot do anything right in her life? The woman that just ran out on her? All this emotional stuff was making April need a drink just to calm down. "Ya-you care about me?" she stuttered, with soft curious look on her face. Of course, she already knew the answer to this. All the woman had done was care for her since they met. It was evident in her every move, every word, every facial expression. She guessed that maybe hearing it again was what she needed to be able to believe it and embrace it. Any thought she had of bailing again was soon overrun by warm, fuzzy feelings. Feelings that April was unable to describe. Unprecedented feelings. This was why she had run out earlier. She placed her cup on the floor beside the couch and turned to face Shelby, crossing her legs on the couch. She looked in to her green eyes, her own blue ones filling with nothing but gratitude and acceptance. This was definitely something the petite blonde could get used to. Coming home to this house, looking in to Shelby's beautiful green eyes, and being told that she was cared about. She didn't want to let this go; this was real. She placed her hands in Shelby's lap, taking her hands.

A corned of Shelby's mouth upturned as the only thing April pulled out of her speech was the fact that Shelby cared for her. That was the main point Shelby was trying to get across. The brunette nodded, her gentle curls moving in accordance. "Of course I care for you... I let you in to my home, and followed you out of it... didn't I?" she asked rhetorically. She knew April already knew, but she understood that reassurance was sometimes needed. She bit her bottom lip gently and looked down at her hands, breaking eye contact. She wasn't sure what to do now, but she didn't want April to feel as though she wasn't welcome there anymore. "Just remember, you're welcome here for as long as you need it... It isn't like I don't have the space" she smiled, not looking up, "just letting you know". She felt April's hands take her own, and lifted her head, smiling. Maybe the situation could be salvaged after all. Maybe they could look back tomorrow and laugh, then talk about it ten years down the track and still laugh. Shelby could only hope. Shelby let out a small sigh, "It's been an interesting day, maybe we should get some sleep?" she offered. She was a little exhausted, but more so emotionally than anything else. She had never felt so many different things in the space of a day. Removing her hands from under April's, she stood up and held her hand out to help the small blonde off the couch.

April couldn't help but blush a little, knowing that everything Shelby said had merit to it. She nodded gently when Shelby mentioned letting her in, then following her out of her home. She couldn't help biting her bottom lip being told that she was still, and always would be, welcome in the brunette's house. To her, Shelby was a saviour; someone she didn't know how she had lived without for so long. She took Shelby's hand and stood up, holding it as Shelby turned the downstairs lights off and led her upstairs. April was almost back to the way she was when Shelby first let her in to the house; bouncy and cheerful. She was beyond ecstatic that they were able to sort things out and she still had a place to stay. She really admired Shelby for acting the way she did; for keeping calm and collected and rational. A quality April was still yet to learn. She followed Shelby until they reached the master guest bedroom. She watched Shelby turn the light on and gesture April in to the room. "Thank you" she smiled, looking at Shelby and then around the room. It was more than she could ever imagine herself being in. It was almost hotel standard. She watched as Shelby disappeared down the hall to her own bedroom.

Shelby held April's hand a little tightly, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want her running out again. She was relieved that things were resolved reasonably easy. She had learnt to keep her cool and stay calm when needed; something that was not always present when dealing with Vocal Adrenaline, but now she had Beth, she had learnt. After turning the lights off and checking everything was good downstairs, she led April upstairs to the room she would be staying in. She turned the light on and stood at the door, letting go of April's hand and motioning her in. "There we go, sweetie" she smiled, "the bed should be warm enough, if not, you know where I am, come wake me and I can find you some more blankets... sweet dreams". She bit her lip once more, and then exited the room, making her way to her own room. She turned the light on and stood in the doorway, taking a deep breath. Taking everything that had happened in, she made her way to the end of her bed and stood there, her back facing the doorway. She was in her own little world when she suddenly heard her name being said very quietly. She flung around to see the small blonde standing in her doorway, feet turned in, hands fidgeting, her eyes looking directly at Shelby's. Shelby's heart skipped a beat at how gorgeous the woman looked; so cute and innocent, but a little lost.

April took a seat on the end of the bed, taking in her surroundings. The room was large, and a little empty, even though it was fully furnished. It lacked that 'homey' feeling the rest of the house had. Shelby had told her she didn't get much company, so she gathered that the bed was probably unslept in, like the rest of the spare rooms. She quickly went over the days' events in her head, over flooding herself with emotion again. April, what are ya doin' girl? Ya know what she wants, and ya know what you want... So what are ya waiting for? April took a deep breath, and then nervously made her way to Shelby's room. She stood in the doorway for a moment watching Shelby before quietly saying her name. Seeing Shelby fling around, April's heart rate increased. Go on, you can do it, April! A small, crooked, smile spread across her lips as she took slow steps towards Shelby. She was ready for whatever the night may bring them. With each step, she quietly said a word. "I. Just. Wanted. Ta. Say. Thank." Was all she could get out before reaching Shelby, standing on her toes and placing her lips on the brunette's perfect ones to stop herself from babbling.

Shelby watched as April took each step closer to her. Her heart started to race as she listened to April's voice. She noticed that the woman wasn't stopping, and before long, their lips were once again connected. Shelby placed her arms around April's tiny waist, pulling her body as close to Shelby's as possible and holding her up at the same time. After a few moments, and waiting to see if April was going to freak out, Shelby directed April's back towards the bed, not letting their lips part. She knew where this got them last time, but April came to her, and her intentions were as clear as day. She knew how to handle the situation if the same thing happened, so what did she have to lose... Apart from everything! Shelby! What are you doing? She wasn't ready for this earlier, what makes you think she is ready now? Wait... She was ready for the sex bit though, it was something else stopping her. Pushing all her thoughts aside, Shelby focused entirely on the woman in her arms. Hoping she was close enough to the bed, Shelby pushed April backwards with her body, making sure she had her hands behind her to guide herself down. Making sure she was on the bed safely, Shelby crawled on top of April, her knees either side of her, her hands up next to her head, holding her weight off the tiny woman beneath her. She started kissing across April's jaw line then down her neck. She suddenly paused, lifted her head, and looked deep in to April's wide eyes. "April..." she sighed hesitantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment Nine: I think we've found the place where we belong.

WARNING: Does contain intense sexual references. –not recommended for youngens-

The petite blonde followed Shelby's gestures and made her way towards the bed with the guidance of Shelby. Once she felt she was close enough, she let Shelby guide her down gently, feeling safe upon her touch. April squirmed a little in excitement as the brunette on top of her took control. She was ready for this; for the sex, the being cared for, taking the risk. She tilted her head allowing full access to her neck and jaw line before losing the feel of Shelby's lips on her skin. She opened her eyes to see Shelby's big green ones staring down at her. She squirmed a little in anticipation as to what the brunette was going to say. The way Shelby said her name was not very convincing, it was a questionable way of saying it. She knew Shelby wanted to know if she was sure she was ready. She was doing that caring thing again. Although April couldn't complain about the level of care Shelby gave, she knew that if they stopped to talk about it, April would lose her nerve and bail again. She lifted her pointer finger and placed it upon Shelby's lips, forcing her to keep quiet. She lifted her head and whispered, "just shut up and fuck me" in to Shelby's ear in seductive manner.

Shelby gazed down at the blonde, knowing that she had to ask, she had to make sure, before going any further. Thinking of how to say what she wanted to, she was too late and soon felt April's finger on her lips, gesturing her to say no more. She closed her eyes as April lifted her head a bit. Hearing April whisper those words caused Shelby's heart to skip a beat as she bit her bottom lip. Opening her eyes, she resumed kissing down the blonde woman's perfect neck, running her hands up her body and lifting her shirt as she went. Halting her kisses briefly, Shelby took April's shirt off completely and threw it to the floor. Things seemed oddly familiar. Pushing their previous experience aside, Shelby continued, kissing down April's neck, then down her chest, and across her left nipple. Paying attention to April's nipple, Shelby used her hand to gently pull April's shorts and underwear down, leaving them low enough for April to kick off. She rubbed her hand up the inside of April's thigh, the other arm holding her weight off of April. Shelby wanted to take things slowly this time, just in case, although slow had never been her style, for anything.

April closed her eyes and tilted her head again, fully enjoying the feel of Shelby's lips on her skin, sending tingles through her whole body. You're ready for this, April, you know you are. What are you doing? Just stop thinking, ya fool! April cleared her mind of everything but the feel of Shelby's lips... and her hand? The tiny blonde squirmed a little as Shelby took hold off her shorts and underwear, but holding her breath, she kicked them off and resumed lying under Shelby, fully exposed. Feeling a hand run up her inner thigh, April arched her back a bit, causing her chest to come in to contact with Shelby's. Keeping herself occupied, April took hold of the bottom of Shelby's shirt and took it off over her head, feeling proud of herself as she threw it across the room. Feeling Shelby's hand rub higher, April found herself widening her legs just a little bit to accommodate. Everything seemed to be coming naturally to her. Having a wave of nerves and courage come over her, April placed her hands on Shelby's shoulders... and flipped the brunette off her and on to her back, flat on the bed, April swinging one leg either side of her hips. She smirked as she started kissing down Shelby's neck, and down her chest. Her hands reached Shelby's shorts, and she mimicked the brunette's actions from earlier, finding the shorts and underwear on the floor moments later.

Already feeling proud of how April was handling things, Shelby was even more proud when she took initiative and pulled her shirt off. Things were really happening, Coach, and there was nothing that was going to stop it now. Wait? Is she really widening her legs for me? This is it! Whoa, why am I making it sound like all I want is sex? Wait, why am I still thinking, period? Still kissing April's jaw-line, neck, and chest, she got a little nervous when April put her hands on her shoulders. That was exactly when things went bad last time, but before she thought too much on it, she was on her back with the blonde woman naked on top of her, all in one swift motion. The brunette couldn't help but smirk. Shelby tilted her head back as April's lips travelled down her neck, then down her chest. She assisted April with taking her shorts off, suddenly feeling very exposed, but not complaining. She placed her hands on the middle of April's back, pulling her down closer. With April now on top of her, and every part of their anatomy touching, Shelby knew that April was comfortable, and this could continue. She ran her hands down April's back to her ass, feeling her soft skin the whole way. She felt April's lips return to her own, more passionately than any time before. Getting caught up in the kiss, she jerked a little to feel of April's hand sliding between them and down over her womanhood.

Lying proudly on top of Shelby with one hand beside her head, April moved her lips back to Shelby's perfect ones, kissing her passionately to hide the small amount of nerves she still had and to take her mind off the small swarm of butterflies still residing her tummy. Being so caught up, that she soon found her hand wandering between their bodies and down to Shelby's unknown territory. Just stay calm, Rhodes, you're doing a great job. She ran her hand between Shelby's legs, over her womanhood, feeling how aroused the woman was. Taking a deep breath, she entered her fingers in to Shelby's womanhood, caressing her highly aroused sensitive spot. She trailed rough kisses from Shelby's lips, across her jaw line, and down her neck. She could feel and hear Shelby's heaving breathing in her ear which only aroused her more than she already was. Concentrating on what she was doing with her own fingers, she felt Shelby's hand wander down to the same area, only rubbing against April's womanhood. April sucked in for a moment, not really sure why she was nervous about Shelby fucking her, as opposed to her fucking Shelby. Embracing Shelby's gentle touch, the blonde continued focusing on her own actions.

Shelby's breathing haltered slightly as she felt April's fingers enter her, causing jolts of excitement to thrive through her body as she caressed her sensitive spot. She was getting more excitement from this woman than she had with any one person in her past, and that was not exactly a minimal amount. Feeling safe enough, Shelby mimicked April's actions and ran her hand down between their bodies, starting to tease April's womanhood. She could feel that April was just as aroused, this was a good sign. Entering her fingers inside April, she could feel her throbbing, the excitement surging through every part of her body. With slow motions to start with, Shelby caressed gently April's sensitive spot, their bodies soon moving in sync with each other. Shelby tilted her head back on the bed, her breathing intensified, small moans escaping her lips. She felt April's breathing against the skin of her neck, hot, heavy, and irregular. This was an extreme turn on for Shelby, not that she needed more turning on.

April closed her eyes as Shelby entered her, getting used to the feeling. She felt an immediate excitement surge through her body. I reckon ya could get used ta this, April! Using her feet against the bed, she moved her body on top of Shelby's aligning them in sync. She leant her head down so her breath was caressing Shelby's skin; April's breathing also heavy, almost pant like. She would occasionally lift her head to moan in to Shelby's ear, her most recent being, "fuuuu", and she couldn't even finish the word. Quickening her pace and force, April was feeling completely comfortable now. She really liked the woman under her, and could tell the woman cared for her as well. She could feel Shelby tightening around her fingers, assuming she was coming close to an orgasm, in which April was not far off her own climax. No matter how much she tried to normalise her breathing, she couldn't through the pleasure. Working her fingers a little longer she felt Shelby let go; start to orgasm, and April didn't stop caressing her until Shelby's orgasm started to slow down.

Having the added pressure of April's body on hers, and their arms between them as they moved, Shelby could feel herself coming very close to her climax. She could also feel that April was not far off either. She lifted her head slightly and whispered "Oh. My. God!" in to April's ear as her orgasm started to take effect. With the added pleasure surging through herself, she payed particular attention to April's sensitive spots until she felt her tighten completely, then releasing as she hit her climax. She couldn't help but smirk as April moaned one last time. Shelby dropped her head back on to the bed panting, April falling down completely on top of her, laying her head in the nook of Shelby's neck. Shelby took her and out from April's woman hood and wrapped both her arms around the naked woman on top of her. That was the most amazing sex she had ever experienced. She ran her fingers up and down April's back as she tried to regain some normalcy to her breathing.

April finally released, moaning rather loudly as she did. Worn out, she fell completely on top of the brunette, her head resting on her neck/shoulder. She was still panting, and thought it might take a while to breath normally again. She placed one arm beside Shelby, the other across Shelby's chest, drawing patterns on her shoulder with her finger. She wasn't sure what to do now, but was quite enjoying just lying there. After what seemed like eternity, April finally lifted her head and looked deep in to Shelby's radiant green eyes. "Thank you" she mouthed before placing her lips on Shelby's. She felt as though she owed everything to Shelby for bringing her out of her shell and keeping her safe and comfortable. Suddenly becoming overcome with a case of 'schoolgirl fever', April giggled and crawled off Shelby, scanning the floor for her clothes. She threw them back on, knowing Shelby was watching her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now, this was all new to her.

Shelby smiled as April thanked her, kissing her back. April had nothing to thank her for, she was just being nice. Well, a little more than nice, perhaps. She watched as April suddenly giggled and crawled off the bed, getting dressed again. She watched as she stood at the end of the bed looking at her feet. Shelby rolled her eyes and laughed. She got off the bed and placed her own clothes back on. Looking around, she took April's hand, dragged her to the light switch, and then dragged her back to the bed. She stood behind her and whispered, "I don't think the master guest room is suitable enough" in to her ear, pulling back the covers and gesturing April in to the bed. Glad that April obliged, Shelby crawled over her and in to the middle of the bed, snuggling under the blankets. Giving April one last kiss goodnight, she placed her arm across April's torso and her head on her shoulder, and that is where she stayed all night.

NOTE: Sorry it took so long to write, guys! Been hectic busy, and I tried to write the sex scene as kid friendly as possible, but just couldn't! I also apologise if it is not as well written as you may expect, my brain was not in the right sense! Many apologies.

-This was the last instalment in the 'meeting' storyline; the next instalment will mark the start of the next storyline.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: This marks the start of chapter two. The first Chapter (9 instalments) was all about the two women meeting. This chapter (chapter two) onwards is about their first argument and things that arise from it. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you have thought up until now, and continue to think.

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment 1: Rewriting History.

Shelby and April had been going strong for three months. Well, technically they had been going strong since the day they met, with April never finding a place of her own and moving all her belongings in with Shelby. In the three months the women had been together they had discussed all their issues and their past, but never their future. Shelby knew all about April leaving for Broadway at seventeen, losing contact with her family, having a set of mixed race twins, and even her alcoholic background and connection to Rachel and New Directions. April in turn knew about the story behind Rachel, Shelby's fallen dreams in New York, her job with Vocal Adrenaline, and the story behind Beth and why she was adopted. To the outside world, the tall brunette and the short blonde seemed perfect, and they almost were, except for a few growing concerns. Shelby was still worried that April would walk out the door after realising that she was not supposed to be with another woman, with April still worried that Shelby was going to 'use and abuse' her like all the men in her life. As much as they loved each other – though to date, they had not actually told each other – these concerns were growing. April was pulling away from Shelby, unable to open up due to the fear of being hurt. With all these vulnerabilities taking place, their first argument began.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE CONSTANTLY WORRIED THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO REALISE THAT SHE SHOULDN'T BE WITH ANOTHER FEMALE, AND WALK OUT THE DOOR?" Shelby yelled, gesturing towards the front door. She was standing on one side of the dining room table, April on the other. The tall brunette was trembling from being so worked up. She watched the little blonde woman intently, realising that she was just as upset. She could see the pain and fear entrapped in the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. April scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, unsure as to why Shelby was still hooked on the thought.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BELIEVE THAT THE ONE PERSON YOU'RE THE HAPPIEST WITH IS GOING TO GET SICK OF YOU AND THROW YOU OUT?' April yelled back. April's voice surprised both women. Neither of the pair expected such a full, broad voice. Shelby blinked a few times, finding it hard to believe. She fought back tears, showing signs of weakness were not in her style. Before Shelby knew it, she was yelling back.

"APRIL! I AM NOT GOING TO KICK YOU OUT! I AM NOTHING LIKE THE MEN IN YOUR PAST, SO STOP COMPARING ME TO THEM!" she retaliated, clenching her fists tightly. She hated being categorized like the scoundrel men that she learnt about from April's past. Trembling, April turned away from Shelby, wiping the tears from her eyes. Neither woman knew what they were doing; this arguing was new to the both of them. Shelby looked down, hating seeing her girlfriend so upset. Not really thinking, April took a deep breath, but didn't return her gaze to the tall brunette.

"I can't do this... I'm sorry" she sighed quietly, waiting a second before walking out of the dining room. She headed down the front hall towards the front door. Picking up her keys and purse from the table beside the front door, she left her phone and flung open the front door, not hesitating to walk through it.

Shelby couldn't respond verbally or physically. April had said the four words – 'I can't do this' –that Shelby had dreaded hearing. She stood still, staring at the space that April had occupied only moments before. Hearing the front door open, it finally hit the shaken brunette that her girlfriend was walking out. She ran to the front door, April already being down the steps and halfway across the front lawn.

"Don't walk away from me!" Shelby exclaimed, just short of yelling. She didn't know what she was going to say, she just wanted April to stop walking. April halted, took a deep breath, and then flung around; tears flowing down her cheeks. She stood there, a look of question spread across her face. Shelby walked down the steps, stopping just after the bottom one.

"April. Please. Can't we just sort this out?" she questioned, returning her voice back down to her normal vocal range. April crossed her arms, looking down to the ground. Shelby sighed, knowing that she was the reason that April was walking out. There was silence between the two for several moments before April turned and continued walking towards her car.

"I love you" Shelby responded to April walking away from her again. She hadn't thought about saying it, it just came out, but she didn't regret it. April halted upon hearing the three words that both women had been too scared to say. She turned her head to the side showing that she acknowledged the words, but then kept waking, reaching her car and getting in. Although they were the words that she wanted to hear, she couldn't help but think that they had only occurred as a result of the argument. Shelby watched April get into her car, driving off shortly after. The tall brunette fell to her knees, a look of defeat in her eyes. Tears flowing down her face, she raised her hands to her head. Around twenty minutes had past, and regaining a normal breathing pattern, Shelby slowly stood up and went inside.

April had no idea what she was doing or where she was going, so she drove aimlessly. Her life was with Shelby. Shelby, Beth, Rachel, the dog, the house; that was all April had known since returning to Lima. After an hour or so, the hurt and distraught blonde finally ended up on Will's doorstep. Pulling herself together, she knocked gently, not really knowing what she was going to tell him. She herself was still trying to register the events of the previous few hours.

Shelby spent the next few hours on the couch with Beth, hoping, wishing, and praying, for April to return home. After arguing with herself numerous times, Shelby took out her phone and dialled April's number. Hearing a faint ring in the distance, Shelby's hopes rose. She followed the noise, disappointed to find April's phone on the table beside the front door. Now she had no way of contacting her girlfriend, and it was getting late. Defeated again, the frustrated brunette threw her mobile down the hall, the loud noise understandably making Beth start crying.

April sat on Will's couch. She remembered the last time she was there, but this time her intentions were completely different. She rambled on, in no particular order, about the argument, about what was said, and about how she just walked out. After stopping to breathe, think, and examine Will's face, she continued. "She told me she loves me" the now calm blonde sighed, still unsure what to make of it. She wasn't expecting it, and was not sure that Shelby even meant it; they were arguing, after all. April scoped Will's face, noticing the confused look planted there. The blonde woman sighed. According to him, and everyone else she could tell the story to, they would be pretty certain that 'I love you' is a good thing to hear from your partner. This is what happens when you only tell bits and pieces of a story. "In the three months we have been together... neither of us has told the other that we love them..." she looked down, slightly ashamed, "I love her more than anything... but I guess I am just scared... or something". She really was not getting herself anywhere. She was over talking; she just wanted somewhere to stay until things settled down.

Shelby spent the next twenty minutes settling their daughter down, trying to put her to sleep. After a bottle and hearing numerous lullabies, Beth dozed off. Shelby put her to bed, heading back downstairs. She retired to the couch, refusing to go to bed until she knew her girlfriend was alright. It was going to be a long night. Moaning, she got back off the couch and made way for the kitchen, turning the coffee machine on. She was going to need plenty of coffee if she was to stay awake and 'alert' whilst waiting for April's return. Making herself two cups of coffee, one for backup, she retired back to the couch, downing the first cup as soon as it had cooled down enough, moving on to the second one.

April was tucked in on Will's couch, looking at the ceiling, and thinking. She knew she should contact her girlfriend, but couldn't bring herself to do it; just in case the outcome was bad. Feeling lonely, she crept in to Will's room. She had not slept alone in three months, so this was a big change. She crawled in to the spare side of his bed. He was awake, but accepted. April sighed, looking to the ceiling again. She watched Will roll her direction and prop himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. Even in the dark she could see his eyes study her face. Was this a mistake? Were things going to end up awkward? Giving Will a wry smile, she furrowed her brow slightly. She had no idea, well, a slight idea, what he was thinking. Breaking eye contact for a short moment, she didn't have time to react before Will made his intentions clear.

Two cups of coffee, and Annie, later, Shelby had dozed off on the couch. She had the phone beside her, the lights still on, the credits for the movie rolling, and Lyric on her lap. She slept lightly though, unintentionally. Waking up at every small creak, but nodding off again within moments. The argument wiped her out, she could only imagine what it did to the petite blonde that she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment 2: Better to have loved.

April's breathing haltered for a minute before she came to her senses. She placed her hand on Will's shoulder and pushed him away. With a frown, she asked. "What are you doing?" She went to Will for help and support, to confide in him as a friend, and this is what he made of the situation? Good on ya, April, this is just what you needed! She scrambled off the side of the bed and in to the living room, taking a weary seat on the couch. She had no idea what to do now. Well ya can't stay here anymore, can ya! Wait, why am I blamin' myself? She was so lost and frustrated that she couldn't think straight. She grabbed her clothes, purse, and keys from beside the couch and headed out the door, not another word to Will.

Shelby awoke to a loud noise out the front. Not hesitating, she arose from the couch and darted down the front hallway to the front door. She opened it... only to find two cats fighting neck and neck on her porch. She let Lyric out, who managed to successfully chase them away before returning to Shelby's feet. The brunette scoped the front lawn and either end of the porch before hugging herself and sighing, closing the door and dragging her feet back to the sofa. You've really done it now, Coach; just because your students always came back, doesn't mean everyone would, clearly! She turned the television off; getting sick of listening to the menu song. Lyric crawled back on to Shelby's lap, moping just as much as his owner. He could always tell when one of the women were upset or stressed, and always took such care of Beth. "Looks like it's just you, Beth, and I for the night" she sighed, resting her head on the back of the sofa, defeated. She continued patting Lyric, still vowing not to go to bed... just in case.

The confused blonde was once again driving around Lima aimlessly, actually having nowhere else to go this time. April had barely ventured out of the house since meeting Shelby, since all she lived for lived in the house with her, so she hadn't exactly met many new people. She avoided their neighbourhood, being sure that she wouldn't be able to handle it, or welcome for that matter. She turned the radio on to try and drown out her own thoughts. She started paying attention when the song Where Do I Begin, by Idina Menzel, started playing. The first verse described her situation perfectly, well, the whole song really. 'Where do I belong if you're not here, cause this is way beyond my darkest fear'. That was precisely what April was feeling, but it was too late to realise that now. Everything between her and her girlfriend had blown up, and she wasn't sure if they would ever be okai. By halfway through the song April was once again in tears, pulling over near the park her and Shelby had first met. Everything at the moment was an indication of what she had lost.

Sitting on the couch, Shelby was flinching at every sound. She had not been without April in three months, and she was eagerly anticipating the return, if she returned, of the woman she loved. Finally cracking from sitting on the couch, Shelby walked upstairs and put on her warmest track pants, one of Aprils band shirts, and one of her warmest hooded jumpers. She grabbed the blanket that remained folded on the end of their bed, and marched downstairs. She opened the front door and let Lyric out, herself following. She wrapped the blanket around herself and huddled up in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch, Lyric at base. "She'll be home" she repeated to herself, gently using her body to rock the chair back and forth. An hour or so later, Shelby assumed, a car pulled up out the front. It was dark, being about 1am, and their front yard was rather large, so Shelby couldn't make out the car, or its occupants. She stayed quiet, just watching for a few moments. Minutes later, the car drove off, and Shelby sighed of both relief and sadness. Around 2am, she dozed off to sleep in the chair, until being awoken thirty minutes later by a bright light. Her eyes hesitantly fluttered open.

April sat in her car at the park for a while, just crying, and barely even thinking. She had no idea what to do. She knew that she should do the adult thing and head back to try and sort it out, but she could not bring herself to face the woman that she was sure she had disappointed. She thought so much of Shelby, and to think of seeing the pain and disappointment in her eyes, only broke April a little more. Finally calming down, she looked at the time. It was close to 2am. She sighed. What are ya' plannin' on doin' now, Rhodes? Spend the night in your car; a concept not all too unfamiliar? She turned the car back on and started driving again. She remembered a motel that she had come across on one of her adventures out of the house and headed there. She parked out the front and took a deep breath before getting out of her car. Upon stepping out, she realized that she was indeed only wearing her underwear and one of Will's shirts. "Fuck" she cursed, getting back in to the car and putting her arms on the steering wheel, her head on her arms. Well now what, huh?


	12. Chapter 12

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment 3: Just As I Am

The tired and cold brunette sat up straighter, looking in to the lights that woke her up. Her hope rose a little, only to discover that they were just using her driveway to turn around in the street. She watched them disappear, her heart sinking again. "She will return" she repeated, before pushing Lyric gently with her foot, "won't... she...?" Shelby inwardly scolded herself for being such a self centred, self assured girlfriend. She assumed that she could transform back to her former coach persona and things would be alright; like they always were when she taught. This was a lesson she soon learnt; that her girlfriend was not another one of her students that was there to obey every command, she was there as part of the family, someone that loved her, and that she loved dearly. This inward scolding was due to continue for as long as April was away. Feeling herself start to freeze, and watching Lyric feel the same way, Shelby got up and headed for the door. Opening it, she stood in the doorway and took one last glance behind her, only to see a car pull up in the driveway this time. Not getting her hopes up, she stood there and watched over her shoulder.

April spent the next ten minutes going over plans in her head; all of which ended with her getting drunk, spending the night in the car, and probable murder. She was not a fan in the slightest. Starting the engine, April slowly drove around a bit more before finally making her way back to the only place she knew anymore... home. The blonde woman took a few detours, actually afraid to go home in case she was welcomed by all her belongings being spread across the front lawn. Ya being irrational, Rhodes! She knew that Shelby was more grown up than that, it was something that she would expect from herself; well, her old self anyway. Entering their neighbourhood, April took a deep breath and entered the driveway, creeping up it and stopping, turning the engine off. She took another deep breath as she saw the brunette woman that she loved standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket. Was... she really waiting out for me? April felt herself go a little weak, but with the help of the door, she stepped out of the car. She could feel herself trembling slightly, but that could have been from the coldness of the night. Leaving her clothes and wallet in the car, subconsciously, April took her keys and shut the car door, walking with her head down and hands clamped together along the path that lead to the steps. She stood at the bottom of the steps, nervously pulling the bottom of the shirt she was wearing down.

Shelby watched as the car in the driveway parked. Is it? Could it be? She watched as the figure hesitated, then got out of the car. It is! She turned herself around and dropped the blanket in the doorway, taking the few short strides to the top of the steps. The brunette watched as the petite blonde made her way to the bottom of the steps slowly. She examined what she was wearing, which she noticed was definitely not what she left the house in. With April stopping at the bottom of the steps, Shelby took a deep breath and walked down the steps, stopping inches away from the woman. She placed one hand on April's shoulder, the other under her chin, tilting it upwards gently so Shelby could look directly in to the eyes that generally gave her security. "Are-are you home..?" she asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. She wanted nothing more than for things to go back to how they were, but understood if April didn't want it. Shelby had no right to begin yelling at her girlfriend the way she did, and she saw that now. She wouldn't blame April if she took off.

April could still feel herself trembling and could not bring herself to look up as she heard her girlfriend approaching her, stopping just in front of her. Being forced to look up, she did so cautiously. The brunette kept her hands tugging gently on the bottom of her shirt. She felt exposed enough emotionally, she didn't need it physically as well. Looking in to Shelby's beautiful green eyes, April could feel hers start to water. There was no hatred or disgust in them; just concern and love. She could feel her insides melt a little at the sound of Shelby's voice as it was now soft and calm. She nodded gently against the fingers on her chin, signifying that she was home. Home was where she wanted to be. With the woman she loved and their daughter. "I... I am so sorry" April whispered, closing her eyes as tears started sliding down her face, "I was on the couch... Then I was in his bed... Then I..." she shook her head, terrified to finish her sentence. She opened her eyes as she no longer felt Shelby's touch on her chin or shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

Shelby breathed with relief as April nodded in response to her question. She could finally relax and stop stressing so much. She smiled lightly as April apologized; about to tell her that is wasn't her fault, until she heard the next distorted sentence. Her smile faded to a state of disbelief as she examined each word that she heard. April had already jumped in to bed with a man? Then dared to come home to her girlfriend? Shelby shook her head, "No" she protested, feeling sick just imagining. "No" she repeated, turning around and walking back up the steps. The brunette bent down slowly, picking up the blanket in the doorway then walked down the front hallway and in to the dining room. She put both hands on the kitchen table and leant forward slightly, allowing better access for oxygen to circulate her lungs. She didn't even have the full facts and already she had no idea what to make of the situation. Did she mean she was home to pick her stuff up, not just home? Shelby shook her head, trying to be rid of some thoughts that were just not agreeing with her.

April's eyes grew wide as Shelby's face turned to disbelief. She didn't want to hurt her, but didn't want any secrets between them either. She figured it was best to tell her of what happened first off; before they started working through things. More tears streamed down her cheeks as Shelby turned away from her. Keeping a few steps behind her, April followed the brunette, closing the front door behind her. Slowly walking down the front hall, she noticed her girlfriend's mobile strewn across the floor and became curious, but shortly pieced a story together in her head. Appearing in the dining room archway just moments after Shelby passed through it; April stood there and watched her girlfriend. She had no idea what the brunette was thinking, but by the looks of things, it wasn't good. "Shelby?" She half questioned, half pleaded. The women never used each other's names unless the situation was serious, which was rarely ever. "Shelby... Please... Talk to me" April suggested in a tiny voice. She was scared of what the situation was going to conclude with.

Shelby kept her head between her arms and continued breathing as she heard April approach. She couldn't look at her, not knowing, well thinking she knew, of what her girlfriend had gotten up to. She heard her voice, and as comforting as it was, it was also confusing. She was soft, compassionate; but was that only because she knew she had hurt the woman, or because she genuinely cared about the pair of them. "Who... who was he?" she questioned straight forwardly, not actually sure if she wanted to know. She felt tears sting her eyes, but refused to let them show. She refused to let April see her so defeated again. She raised her head upon April hesitating. Shelby assumed it was because it was someone they both knew, and there were not many of those around. He first thought was one of the New Directions boys. Noah or Finn, since at the time they were two people that Shelby knew they both had some form of history with. She knew that if it was Finn, April had not only hurt her, but would have hurt her eldest daughter too. "Well?" she asked impatiently seeing April fiddling with her thumbs and not looking to Shelby.

NOTE: Sorry it has taken so long guys! Uber epicly busy! Let me know what you think and what needs improving! Cheers! :D


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: This is the last instalment in this chapter. The next chapter see's April in New York and encountering some troubles, whilst Beth and Shelby stay home encountering their own trouble. I need some reviews on the chapters/instalments so far, and any suggestions you have for future instalments. Enjoy. x

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment 4: Think Too Much

Hearing the question that April knew she had to answer, she hesitated for a long while. She didn't know how to tell Shelby. She knew that they had their little make-out session ages back, but it wasn't because of that that she didn't want to say. Shelby was a strong willed, level headed woman most of the time. But when hurt or upset, she got angry. April sort of feared for Will as she contemplated telling her girlfriend. She couldn't lie to her, so she thought if she held off long enough, Shelby wouldn't care anymore; wishful thinking. Hearing Shelby's voice again, she shifted uncomfortably on her feet then she finally looked up to meet her girlfriends gaze. "...Will..." she replied softly, a look of pure sympathy on her face. She knew that this would hurt Shelby, and came to the conclusion that this was the end. Deciding to finish her sentence from earlier to get it off her chest, she took a large breath and started explaining again, "I had nowhere else to go, so after drivin' around for a few hours, I ended up there. I was on the couch, but I haven't slept alone since meeting ya, so I crawled in to the spare side of Will's bed, like last time. I had no intentions of touchin' him! I was laying there with my eyes scannin' the ceilin', when suddenly Will's eyes were scannin' me. Before I could do anythin', he kissed me". She felt a bit better after saying it, but also extremely unsettled. Scanning the brunette's face, she waited for a response.

Shelby's heart sunk when she heard Will's name. He had not even crossed her mind, but she had no idea why not. He was the one person that set April straight; made her realize that she was worth more than the life she was living. He was a friend of both women. She let out an amused laughed, shaking her head, "of course!" Continuing to scan her girlfriend's face, Shelby could see how sympathetic she was appearing. Guilt? Compassion? The confused brunette stood up straight and turned her body towards April, wrapping her arms around her own body whilst the tiny blonde tried to explain again. The tears that Shelby was holding in sat idle on her eyelashes. She furrowed her brow once April had finished. That was all? There was no...- I can't even think it! She didn't? "That's all?" she interrogated, "all that happened?" Things were starting to become clearer to the brunette; why April didn't defend herself more. She wasn't as tainted as Shelby thought, and coming from Will's explained her attire. Upon April's nodding in response, Shelby let out another amused laugh. As usual, she was jumping to conclusions that were too ridiculous to have even been thought. She turned her back to April and ran her hands through her hair, taking a few deep breaths. "Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes but keeping her back to the tiny blonde.

April was a little confused as to why Shelby's face was displaying confusion. What was she thinking happened? Suddenly it occurred to her. Her girlfriend made her own conclusions and automatically assumed the worst. Does she really think that I would cheat on her? "Wai- You thought?" April started to enquire, not able to finish the question. She nodded, "Of course that's all!" she snapped, "what did you think happened? You know what, don't even answer that!" She watched as Shelby turned her back, unsure as to what was going to happen now. A lot of the recent events had come from several misunderstandings, but neither woman taking the time to work it all out. April tugged at the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, not having an answer to Shelby's question at the time. "I dunno" she shrugged innocently. She wanted things to go back to the way they were before the argument broke out, but wasn't sure if that was a possibility. There were clearly still some trust issues between them. "I... I want ta be with ya, Shelby... I want things ta be how they were..." April insisted, hoping Shelby wanted the same things. "Or I can pack... if ya want..." She waited a moment then headed towards the stairs.

Shelby didn't blame April for not knowing what to do now since she herself didn't have a solution either. She wanted things to go back to normal more than anything. This was their first argument; before today they had been the perfect couple since the day they met. Shelby didn't know what was supposed to happen now; she was acting on instincts, which had conveniently stopped working a few hours back. She let a small smile hinder on her lips as April said she wanted to be with her, but then it dropped as April suggested packing. Taking a moment for things to register, Shelby turned around and gently grabbed April's arm as she made her way past the brunette. "Pack?" she asked, confused, "where are you going?" The brunette didn't want April to go anywhere; ever. She promised the day that April set foot in the house that she was always welcome, no matter what. "I don't want you to pack. I don't want you to leave" she informed, not letting go of the blonde woman's arm, "you belong here... with me and Beth". She watched as April turned her head to look at her girlfriend, finally. Shelby looked directly in to the watery blue eyes staring back at her, her own eyes showing confidence and apologies.

April stopped as Shelby took hold of her arm, but kept her gaze averted from that of her girlfriend's. She didn't want to look at the woman when she told her that packing was the best option. Then she heard the confusion in the woman's voice. Did she not understand? Hearing Shelby continue, April felt a wave of relief wash over her upon learning that she was not desired to pack and leave. She wanted to be there more than anything, but it was Shelby's choice. The blonde finally turned her head to look at her girlfriend, tears sitting on her eyelashes. "I don't want to go anywhere. I love ya both too much" she informed, "I just thought that maybe... you didn't want me anymore". She was always scared that Shelby was going to decide that she didn't want a relationship with the small blonde and kick her out like the men in her life used to. Deep down she knew Shelby was different, but her views were clearly clouded. "I love ya, ya know that right?" she asked, nodding her head and twisting her body around so she was directly in front of the significantly taller brunette. April got close to Shelby, putting her hands on the brunette's shoulder and standing on her toes. "I'm so sorry" she whispered before gently placing her lips on her girlfriend's. She felt at home being so connected to Shelby.

The brunette allowed the corner of her mouth to upturn slightly hearing that April didn't want to go anywhere. She shook her head at the mention of her not wanting April anymore. Shelby didn't believe it would be possible for her not to want the tiny blonde; she loved her with everything that she was, no matter what. Shelby let go of April's arm, watching her twist around slowly. "I know" she nodded, "and I love you too; so much". The brunette watched as the petite woman in front on her got closer and put her little hands on her shoulders. She heard April whisper, but before having a chance to respond, she felt the familiar comforting lips that she missed upon her own. With her breathing halting for a second, she allowed the tears that were sitting idle on her eyelashes fall slowly. They were happy tears though, not distraught. She kissed April back for a few moments longer before parting their lips and placing her forehead on April's. "I am so sorry" she whispered, "I love you too much to lose you. I was lost without you!" She placed her lips back on April's, feeling significantly better, but emotionally drained. Being that it was now around 4am, Shelby was fairly certain the next step was to both head to bed, and see if things were clearer in the morning.

April smiled a tad as she listened to Shelby apologize and tell her she loved her. She needed to know that Shelby did still love her; the confirmation calming her down. She gently kissed Shelby's bottom lip for a few moments longer, before pulling back and flattening her feet on the ground. She wrapped her arms around the brunette woman's middle and hugged her tightly, letting out a small sigh of relief and exhaustion. "Can we go ta bed now?" she whispered. Receiving a positive answer from her girlfriend, April gave Shelby one last squeeze before un-snaking her arms and taking Shelby's hand. She led her upstairs, turning the lights off as they went. She stopped outside their bedroom door for a moment. "I'll be right in" she whispered, bringing Shelby's hand up to her lips and kissing it quickly. April disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, then in to the nursery. There was a smidgen of light gleaming through the curtains from the stars. The blonde woman leant down and place a kiss on Beth's head gently so as not to wake her. "I love you, princess" she said barely above a whisper. She headed back to hers and Shelby's bedroom, crawling under the blankets and in to the middle of the bed. She had a habit of sleeping in the middle of the bed as it was closer to Shelby. She accommodated for the brunette to wrap her arms around her tiny middle and snuggle in close. "Goodnight, baby; I love you" she whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep within moments.


	14. Chapter 14

Shelby Corcoran and April Rhodes

Instalment One: I Feel Everything.

NOTE: I know, there has been too much of a delay between installments (I've had writers block on all 3 of my stories!). This is the start of chapter 3 which is titled the New York chapter. There is indeed some unwanted drama in this chapter. This chapter consists of quite a few different installments in which the two women spend a considerable time apart :) Enjoy!

Six months after meeting, the tall brunette and the tiny blonde were going as strong as ever. They had gotten through any hardships that they encountered, which included a total of maybe three. April had not touched a drop of alcohol, and Shelby had helped her with that by not drinking any herself; as much as she used to love a glass of red wine- her girlfriend was more important. They had not spent a night apart since meeting, and they were doing a fantastic job at raising the now eight-month-old baby together. To both of them, their lives were seemingly perfect. April was as bright and bubbly as ever, always bringing Shelby's mood up. The days or brooding and demanding were over for the brunette; now only days of love and happiness filled her life. She couldn't complain. If asked if either woman ever regretted their lifestyle choices, they would shake their head promptly and gaze lovingly at each other. They could be classified as nauseatingly cute at times; and they didn't ever mind! They were learning new things about each other with each passing day, and would fall in love again with each passing moment. It was fairy-tale really- minus the part where it involved two women, and a baby girl. Nonetheless; it was their fairy-tale and would remain that way.

Friday afternoon rolled around and Shelby was sitting casually on the grass in the backyard, Beth in her sight with Lyric close by. She loved the days where got to just be with her family and not have to think about anything. This particular afternoon, however, found it to be just Shelby, the blonde baby, and their dog. She didn't like the times that he girlfriend wasn't with her, but understood that space is occasionally necessary; even if it was just the day. Time was getting on and Shelby couldn't help but glance at her watch every few minutes, hoping that time would miraculously move a little quicker than it is known to. Not luck, of course. Wishful thinking was all it was. "Hey, princess" she called to Beth quietly, "how about giving mummy some attention?" She kept her eyes on the baby; who was more interested in the blades of grass than her mother's words. "Gee, thanks" the brunette scoffed playfully. She moved over to her daughter, rolling on to her stomach and examining the patch of grass in front of them. "I don't get it?" she whispered to Beth, who grinned and grabbed a lock of the luscious brunette hair that fell over Shelby's shoulder.

Saying goodbye to William and the students, April left McKinley with a grin. She loved to help, so she spends a few days a week at McKinley helping Will with his delinquent students- as Shelby liked to call them. April knew her girlfriend still was not talking to the Glee club coach since the intimacy debacle only a few months prior, but the tiny blonde pushed that aside to fulfil her new dreams of helping people. She was glad to return home, however, as too long away from Shelby left the woman feeling insecure. She quietly walked through the front door to find the house quiet. Raising an eyebrow, and alarm bells, she wandered through the bottom story of the house, scanning every room. Entering the dining room, she could see her family through the glass doors that lead to their patio and the backyard. She exhaled with relief and headed out to join them. The brunette was noticeably too busy talking to Beth to notice her girlfriend; who walked quietly over to them and dropped down beside Shelby on her stomach. "Miss me?" she grinned, leaning in for a kiss once Shelby turned her head.

"The grass isn't so exciting when you have mummy's hair to grab, is it?" Shelby laughed, prying Beth's hands away from her brown locks. Anyone would have thought that Shelby would have learnt to wear her hair back when she was in close proximity with her baby daughter; but somehow the thought always manages to escape her mind. "Mummy should be home soon" the brunette beamed, "well, at least we hope so". Shelby hated not having April around- time always managed to slow down. Not having Shelby's hair in reach, Beth went back to giving the grass in front of them her full attention. "I can totally see how the grass is more exciting to watch then talking to the woman who is pretty much talking to herself" Shelby sulked, turning her own attention to the grass. She was too busy sulking to realize that her girlfriend was approaching. She jumped slightly, started to hear a voice other than her own. "More than you know" Shelby replied after meeting April's lips with a kiss. The world and everything in it seemed right again. "How was your day, angel?" the brunette enquired, genuinely curious, "how was Rachel?" Rachel hadn't been around to visit Shelby in a while; but Shelby understood. The teenager had school, Glee, and clearly a life. Shelby often wondered if April found it strange working with her girlfriend's eldest child; her step daughter in some strange, complicated manor.

April looked to the grass that both her girlfriend and their daughter were so fixated on. "I don't get it" she mumbled to herself before Shelby's questions sunk in. "My day was fun" she beamed, genuinely happy, "although, those kids are quite the handful. And, am I really getting old? Rachel has a thing about calling me 'ancient'". April offered a small frown before realizing what she had just said. She knew that there would be words between Shelby and Rachel for that, and she instantly regretted putting Rachel in that situation. "We worked on a few vocal techniques today, a few different dance steps, and get this; we even worked on our show faces!" she explained with a laugh. April and Shelby were always making jokes about show faces. They understood it, no one else did. "Rachel is good; aside from the fact that she still doesn't like me helping Will. Either she thinks I am going to steal him from her, or I am going to steal her spotlight" she informed, recapping the few glares that she got from the brunette teenager, "was she like that with you?"

Shelby couldn't help but let out an audible sign of amusement at hearing New Directions being a handful. That was the same thing she said about Vocal Adrenaline when she took her to see them perform. Vocal, however, were better behaved in a sense, and did what they were supposed to. The brunette shook her head, her curls bouncing and catching the attention of the baby behind her. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, feeling a tiny hand tugging at her hair. "No, you're not old, angel" she informed, "'cause that would make me old, and I most certainly am not! Just ignore her... I just don't think she particularly like 'us', it's not you". Finally freeing her hair, Shelby pulled it over her shoulder and out of reach of the tiny hands that belonged to their daughter. "Rachel will get over herself when she realizes just how good for them you are" she smiled, "but until then, you're just going to have to be as patient as the rest of us". She leant over and placed her lips on April's against, leaving them there for a few moments.

April pulled her lips away gently, a smile on her face, her eyes closed. "I missed you" she sighed breathlessly. "But putting that aside, what is for dinner, I'm starved!" she grinned, opening her eyes. It was just like April to turn a sweet moment in to one about food or something similar. Since Shelby took up cooking again, April had grown quite accustomed to food. Before she allowed her girlfriend to answer, she continued, "Let's have Carbonara! No, no, Bolognese! Wait, no, quiche and salad! Oh, I don't know! Whatever you cook is fine!" She let out a laugh, knowing how much of a pain she could be. She didn't care what they ate, as long as it was food and it tasted good; which coming from Shelby, it always tasted good. She offered an innocent grin before crawling over Shelby and settling the other side of the tiny blonde human being playing with the grass. "Hello princes" she cooed, catching the baby's attention, "did you miss mummy? Did you have a good day with your other mummy? I bet you did!" Beth started giggling upon hearing April's voice, her attention set upon the woman. She kissed Beth on the side of the head and looked back to Shelby, noticing an annoyed look upon her features.

Shelby's eyes widened in amusement as April brought up food, but she wasn't surprised. She really hadn't thought about dinner yet though, and was surprised when April started rambling on about what she wanted. Shelby was unable to get a word in edgewise, so just sat and watched her girlfriend's facial expressions change as she thought. She was so amusing and mesmerizing. Not bothering, she just watched as April crawled over her and to the other side of their daughter. Shelby diverted her gaze the other side, watching Beth light up at the sound of April's voice. Shelby could see so much of Beth in April; and not just the blonde hair. They eyes, the hair, the face, the personality; it was all April. The brunette frowned as Beth payed the utmost attention to her other mother; Shelby had been trying to capture the girl's attention for a good part of the afternoon, but all April had to do was talk and Beth was interested. They always seemed to team up on her and she wasn't sure she liked it! That'd be right- she pays attention to you! "Okai, I'm going to make something for dinner whilst you two plan world domination without me" Shelby notified the giggling duo on the grass.

April was too busy giggling away and whispering to Beth to register her girlfriend's words, but looked over five minutes later to find her gone. She turned her head to scan through the glass doors that led in to the dining room. She could see Shelby over the bench in the kitchen. "Mm, mummy's making food" April grinned to Beth. A few seconds later, her phone started going off in her pocket. Rolling on to her back, April pulled her mobile out and checked caller ID before answering. She was surprised to see 'Anna' on the screen. Since being with Shelby, well, back in Lima, she hadn't had much contact with the friends she had made back in New York. There were the occasional texts, or Facebook comments, but that was it. Pushing her concerns aside, she answered the phone, a smile planted on her face; one which soon dropped.


End file.
